


Rising from the ashes

by Yul_f



Category: Pride and Prejudice (1995), Pride and Prejudice (2005), Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen, Sanditon (TV 2019), Sanditon - Jane Austen
Genre: Drama & Romance, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Planning Adventures, Regency, Romantic Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 28,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22629625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yul_f/pseuds/Yul_f
Summary: My vision for the Sanditon sequel is based on characters analysis and aspiration for good and justice. Text could be weird because of non-professional translation from Russian. Could you show me some mercy? ;) But for whatever it’s worth, I do hope you will enjoy it.
Relationships: sidlotte
Comments: 69
Kudos: 122





	1. Mending the hem

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Возрождение к жизни](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/557566) by Юльфа (It's me). 



Charlotte couldn't sleep, and her thoughts had been bothering her day and night for the past few months. But during the day it was easier, Charlotte was surrounded by her brothers and sisters, to whom she devoted all her free time, walked with them through their native expanses, arranged fun games, smiled at their joy, but in her heart she felt such an anguish and pain, which she could not bear to hide. Lying in bed at night, Charlotte unconsciously returned to Sanditon, randomly replaying the events that had become her whole life, which ended so abruptly... When the lump rose in her throat, she tried to stifle sobs so as not to wake her sisters, who were sleeping peacefully. Charlotte could not help but ironically appreciate the advantages of a private room, for in the last weeks of her stay at Sanditon, she had at least had the opportunity to vent her misery outside behind a closed door. When Charlotte had heard Sidney's advice to Georgiana to get Otis out of her head, at least, so as not to go mad, she had never thought that she would have to go through this herself. That day, Charlotte realized how wrong she had been to think that Sidney was insensitive. It was only a high-quality mask that had grown on him for ten years. Sidney was able to get rid of her, reborn for life and true love. But how cruel and destructive the circumstances had been, Charlotte remembered their conversation at Babington's wedding, and she stared into Sidney's face, and her heart was breaking at the sight of that unhappy and shut-out man again.. "My God, this cycle of thoughts is impossible to stop, you seem to remember Sidney's advice, yes, you need something to keep your mind and hands, it's still not possible to fall asleep", - Charlotte quietly got out of bed, picked up the box of needlework from the table and went to the living room.  
By the flickering light of a candle, Charlotte took a hem from a box that had been in need of repair for a long time. She carefully cut off the ragged edges and sewed in their place a new piece of fabric that she had purchased the other day.   
But Charlotte was unable to throw the remaining scrap of the hem as hard as she tried, gently ran her fingers along the bottom edge, sighed, carefully folded and removed to the depth of the box as her feelings to the deep of her heart, that did make her feel slightly better, for a while.


	2. Fantasy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Charlotte and I decided to dream a little.

Wealth never mattered to Charlotte; she loved her large family, her life, and even Willingden, where nothing happens. Charlotte would not have exchanged all this for the life of a rich and sole heiress of some Lord, dragging an idle existence in London or anywhere else. But at the same time, she always had a thirst for adventure, a desire to comprehend the unexplored and unknown, to achieve something worthwhile. Not having previously been able to travel outside of her native land, Charlotte drew her knowledge mainly from books, dreaming of one day being able to personally study and change this world for the better.  
Walking now on the familiar hills from childhood, from which, unfortunately, you cannot see the sea, Charlotte could let her thoughts in any direction, like the wind. Her own imagination drew bizarre pictures, apparently to amuse and distract her, but the second was very problematic. It all came down to one thing. The last images represented her as a well-to-do lady, free to dispose of her fortune as she pleased. Of course, she would have saved Sanditon, but she certainly would not have been limited to cash injections. Charlotte often thought that Tom lacked concentration and rationality of thinking, the qualities necessary to perform specific productive actions. As a new main investor, she would change the rules of the game, add new participants, and reallocate roles. Tom would have rightfully remained in the position of founder, ideological mastermind (after all, it was he who ignited the interest in Sanditon in her, Charlotte) and talkative entertainer of the resort. She certainly wanted Sidney to believe in the success of the project and engage in it thoroughly (and not occasionally), using all his experience and business skills. She would also have promoted Mr. Stringer to the position of architect with the appropriate breadth of authority and hired new people so that everyone could do their own thing.  
This vivid picture of it made it all very easy for Charlotte, and she even felt enthusiastic, but only for a moment. A new rush of thought brought her back to the real situation.


	3. Everything's complicated with Sidney Parker. Part 1

Sidney was sitting in his office in his London home, dealing with supplies, but his mind was on something else entirely.  
It had been a month since they'd last met (how difficult it was to call it a farewell even in thought), more than that, Sidney couldn't say for sure. Since then, time had flowed strangely for him, and he could not decide whether it had slowed down or was going nowhere.  
What pain he had caused Charlotte by stopping the carriage, Sidney saw a vague hope in her eyes that he could not justify, no matter how much he wished it. Whether his act was selfish, certainly was, he could not bear to think that she would live somewhere with hatred for him. But perhaps Sidney could have stopped his rush if he hadn't gone through a similar (at first glance) experience years ago. He didn't want this fate for Charlotte, couldn't let her get angry with this world, turn into him, Sidney Parker. How he was afraid that in response to his request not to think too badly of him, he would receive the same false words that he had once said to Charlotte in an attempt to shut her out: "Think too badly of you, I don't think of you at all..." And yet he desperately needed to explain everything to her, especially after his behavior at a friend's wedding, when he again put on a mask that paralyzes his true feelings and emotions, but Charlotte stopped him, did not let him finish, understood everything without words. Even in this situation, she was eager to help him, and he was smitten by her strength, generosity, and self-sacrifice. He felt that he loved her even more, more deeply, even though it had seemed impossible just a minute ago. With a weight of lead in his hands, he closed the carriage door and let her go. But did he let her go? No, as soon as the carriage started, he felt physically torn apart, and Sidney felt an irresistible desire to stop the carriage again and never let go of its passenger. But the mind was still working — it couldn't be done. Anger rose in him at the realization of his own powerlessness, and he spurred his horse to Sanditon.  
On the way, Sidney could not calm down and dismounted at Tom's house, he flew into his brother's office and in a fit of anger swept the city project off the table... Tom was there, Sidney didn't even notice him right away, and the older Mr. Parker was just taken aback by his brother's behavior, didn't know what to think, and could only say: "What's wrong, Sidney?" The answer was not long in coming: “This city and you, Tom, helped me to find happiness that I no longer dared to hope for, but I lost everything, everything to save you! Damn it all!", - on this Sidney hastily left, Tom only managed to shout after him: "But I don't understand!.." There was no response, and they haven't seen each other since.  
Sidney couldn't tell if he was sorry that he hadn't been able to hold back in front of Tom, after all, he had made the unfortunate decision himself. But was it different? More than once, Sidney replayed in his mind the events of that week in London, when he had been rejected even in places where they were previously very interested in him. He intended to collect the amount in parts, but absolutely failed. As the days passed, the hope of saving his brother's family faded. And then she came, the woman he had once loved, but had made a grave mistake in the reciprocity and purity of feelings in return. Mrs. Campion expressed her concern and offered to help, and Sidney felt more wary than happy, and this time he was right. Eliza ended her speech with an unequivocal reference to the creation of a long-suffering and long-awaited union that would make Sanditon flourish. He was infuriated by her impudence and unprincipled behavior, but he managed to keep himself within the bounds of propriety and politely declined her offer. But then things got much worse, and Tom's creditors, whose existence he didn't even know existed, began to visit him. All of them found out about the problems and were eager to return their money invested in the unprofitable project. Things were going horribly wrong, and on the last night Sidney had to trample on himself, humiliate himself irrevocably, and make a bow to Mrs. Campion.   
Then it was all a blur, and he went back to Sanditon, made his brother happy, and broke Charlotte's heart and his own...  
***  
After a hasty return to London, Sidney did not stop to think of possible and impossible ways to solve his brother's problems, but the doors were still closed and none of the options could be implemented. But Sidney continued to cherish hope and think-think-think, for he is the most sensible of brothers. That was what Charlotte had told him, and he had no reason to distrust her opinion. Oh, how right she was about Tom, he knew it then, but he was indignantly surprised that such a young woman with such a modest life experience, could so accurately characterize all the brothers. But Sidney had wanted to hear her opinion, her opinion of him. In fact, he had thought at the time that she had gone up to the balcony because he was there...  
How much Sidney would have given just to run into her somewhere, as he had done more than once in various circumstances during the not-so-rosy period of their relationship, when they were constantly confounding each other. But this time, too, seemed delightful to him now.


	4. Conversation with father

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> From how easily Charlotte interacted with the male sex, I assumed that she had a good and trusting relationship with her father and they could have such a conversation.

Charlotte was sitting at her father's desk, filing documents on the estates in The book of incomes and expenses. Immersed in her work, she did not immediately notice her father's appearance in the office: "Good morning, daughter! It's just dawn, and you're already busy", - he greeted her with a smile. Charlotte greeted and smiled back, noting that in the afternoon she planned to take the younger children for a walk to the lake to launch the boats that they had all been making together with her submission the last few days. That's why she needed to finish her work before lunch. The father was always impressed by the eldest daughter's concentration, her sincere desire to work and at the same time the creative vein that breaks through in all her endeavors.  
"Charlotte, you must have missed work during your... summer vacation in Sanditon?", - her father began the conversation for which he came. "In fact, I did a similar job there, helping Mr. Tom Parker...", -Charlotte replied, not looking up from papers now. "How interesting," - said the father, and looking at his daughter carefully, he continued: "And which of the works did you like best, at home or in Sanditon?". Before answering, Charlotte paused for a while, choosing her words: "I've always liked this kind of work, it calms me, of course, if it doesn't accumulate too much... It is difficult to compare the scale of the construction of Sanditon and the management of our estate, both by the funds involved and by the variety of cost items, but one thing is for sure — we have more order." Mr. Heywood was quite satisfied with this answer, but he went further: "Daughter, tell me, how do you think Alison handled your duties during your absence? Will she be able to replace you in the future if you decide to leave again?" At the last sentence, Charlotte finally looked up from papers and looked at her father in surprise: "Yes, don't doubt that Alison did a great job, but I don't understand why you think I can leave again. My little sister will leave us soon", - Charlotte explained with a sad smile. "Because it's in your nature, daughter! And if you try it once, you can hardly stop, at least not of your own free will. But your answer confirms my guess: something happened in Sanditon, something you didn't expect, something that makes your smile no longer touch your eyes, and therefore your soul. Share it with me, maybe I can help you, or at least just listen and you will feel better...»  
Charlotte was amazed at how well her father recognized her feelings, and she had thought she was hiding them. Charlotte knew that it would not be possible to make a joke of it, and it was not in her nature to lie. But how did she tell it so that her father did not have a bad opinion of the Parker family?..  
Rising from the table, she began with trepidation: "There is a certain gentleman, Mr. Sidney Parker, younger brother of Tom Parker. Our acquaintance could not be called successful, we did not understand each other at all and often openly vented our anger... But our differences were caused by the fact that, first, S…Mr. Parker is used to keeping the world at arm's length, and secondly, by a series of circumstances in which I am also at fault. So every time we got closer, something soon separated us from each other. But... then under some... emergencies we talked frankly, I’ve known him, rethought his attitude, thought he, on the contrary, will be left with a bad opinion about me, because I've offended him so much, and he...he apologized to me, said he underestimated me... But at the time I wasn't completely sure of the nature of his attitude towards me, rather I was befuddled, I think he was feeling a similar confusion, Sidney had other reasons for it. But we soon explained ourselves, and I thought I was waiting for you to have a reason to meet... But there was a tragedy in Sanditon, a worker died, a fire destroyed the newly built buildings, and the business was not insured... And Mr. Tom Parker's creditors asked for such fabulous funds that it was not possible to collect, especially in such a short time... Tom's family was threatened with debt prison, and he has four children!.. And..and Sidney couldn't find any other way out than to marry money... Papa, you should have seen how unhappy he is!.." ,- it was only when she had finished her story that Charlotte realized that tears were running down her cheeks, as she had not known for a long time. Her father held her by the shoulders and was wiping away the trickles of her first adult tears.


	5. Everything's complicated with Sidney Parker. Part 2. The formation of the feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is practically an essay on the subject.

In those early days, Sidney had tried to convince himself that this was a rather frivolous young girl who didn't know life and didn't deserve his attention. But his opinion was shaken during the dinner in honor of his ward, when he first received an unexpected succinct and eloquent rebuff to his caustic remarks, and then listened attentively to her answer to Lady Denham's question about the attitude to marriage and the motives for entering into it, which could not fail to earn his respect.  
One of the turning points was the day of Dr. Fuchs’ arrival in the city. When Sidney saw the man who had fallen from the scaffolding, he rushed to the place where she had been, and there was no confusion in her, only capability and quickness of skillful action. How impressed he was. She didn't have the strength to tear a strip of fabric from the hem to apply the tourniquet, and he did it. Of course, at that moment, he did not think about their extreme proximity, they were saving a person, but after that, he did. Sidney even managed to find words for reconciliation that day, and he began to realize that her judgment and opinion mattered to him. Afterward, they played with his nephews, and Sidney couldn't help but notice how much the children were attracted to her, and how did he like such a pastime. As she then remarked: "Can we not rewrite our history if we find it disagreeable?" "Will I be able to rewrite our history this time?", - he reflected more than once.  
Sidney's confidence in Charlotte had been awakened, a feeling that he didn't bestow on many people. He asked her to keep an eye on his flighty charge while he was away. Sidney had never been so eager to get back to Sanditon. He had no good news for Tom, he was on his way to Charlotte, unable to fight the urge to see her.  
But their meeting again rocked Sidney's idea of Charlotte's character, and now he could remember with a smile a parody performance that he should not have been a spectator of. But at that time, he had been outraged by her behavior, angered by her irresponsibility, and shocked by the attacks on him, in the place of which he had rather expected to hear an apology. He soon left for London, not planning to return to Sanditon until the end of the summer. But providence decreed otherwise. Circumstances in the form of a friend-in-love who needed support, forced him to return to the resort town. Watching Babington, he wondered again how openly people could show their heartfelt affection, as he had once been.  
During this visit, Sidney stole glances at Charlotte, wondering why he couldn't just ignore her presence. He was still angry, but more at the whole situation than at miss Heywood. The game of cricket had distracted him from his thoughts and given him a chance to relax, and Sidney was almost glad to be here. But a simple accident put the game and, more importantly, their good name at risk. Sidney knew that Tom had some financial problems and was looking for a way to help him, but he had no idea that his brother had been unable to pay the workers' wages for weeks. Now all Sanditon knew about it in an instant. The day was almost a failure: Tom could not stand the intensity of emotions and, not yielding to his persuasions, left the beach. Sidney was about to give up the victory to smooth over the conflict when he heard a familiar voice: "I'll play!", - and saw Charlotte confidently approaching the players. He recognized her genuine desire to help and accepted her impulse. Although he didn't really expect to be successful, since he hadn't seen women in this game yet. Judging, however, that such a turn would no doubt distract the attention of those present from what had happened a few minutes ago. So it happened, but not only with the audience, he was again delighted with her!  
When Sidney had already decided that the day had not been so bad, Mrs. Griffiths, in a panic, informed him of Georgiana's disappearance.  
Further events occurred too quickly for their full awareness. First it became known that his ward was taken away by unknown persons, and then Charlotte admitted to him that, contrary to his ban, she had maintained a connection between Georgiana and Otis Molyneux. He had heard her explain about Georgiana’s broken heart and how she would never have allowed them to meet alone, and he had even accepted it to some extent. But the fact that she might have forgotten her duty as chaperone did not fit into his mind. It was not so much anger that Sidney took out on her as his fear of failing to live up to the trust placed in him by allowing Georgiana to marry a man who did not deserve her. Without another second's hesitation, he set off for London in search of the missing ward.  
On his way to the address he had found, in one of the alleys Sidney witnessed an attack that was not uncommon in this part of the city at night. When he had finished with the culprit, Sidney turned to look at a young woman he had saved and was chilled by the terrifying images of what might have happened if he hadn't been there. He shivered, snatched the reticule from Charlotte's hand, and walked briskly to his carriage, anxious to get her out of the dark streets as soon as possible. Along the way, he told her all his displeasure, not being able to understand her action.  
But to his considerable surprise, it soon became clear that Charlotte was really useful in the search. First, with her help, they found Otis, and then, when Sidney was ready to accept defeat, she convinced him that all was not lost.  
Their conversation in the carriage, so honest and open, was another milestone in the development of their relationships. They threw each other what they thought and each began to understand their mistakes. Sidney seemed to have absorbed everything she said.  
After rescuing Georgiana, he couldn't help but notice that they had shown themselves to be a great team twice in one day. Neither of them could have succeeded without the help of the other.  
After all that had happened, Sidney took responsibility for Georgiana and his older brother, who needed support, as never before. In conversations with both of them, he was extremely sincere and did not hide his empathy.  
Sidney led a bachelor lifeway not by his nature or choice, but because of a sad experience in the past. At the same time, there have been an example of a happy and loving family before his eyes for many years, he envied his brother in a kind way, no longer believing in finding his own happiness. But on that day a faint hope was born in him.  
Sidney did not know how to approach Charlotte, she was so sad and distant, as if she was not in their London home, but somewhere deep in her thoughts. But yesterday she was full of courage. Whether she was angry with him, upset about Georgiana, or all together, it was impossible to tell.  
After her refusal to go to the ball, Sidney decided to break her peace by using his brother's name, just in case. She asked him to forgive her, and he couldn't believe it, because he was going to do the same.   
Sidney waited anxiously for her to appear on the stairs, and was moved by her desire to get his opinion on the hastily borrowed dress for her. He was charmed with her in general, but said only that it fitted her very well.  
They had come to the ball with a specific purpose — to increase interest in the upcoming Regatta, but Sidney was in no hurry to fulfill this mission, he simply could not tear himself away from Charlotte. He needed to talk to her, show her who he really was, and express his opinion of her, how much he appreciated her. He no longer wanted to be an outlier.  
During their dance he was able to fully comprehend how much she excited him and he saw her response trembling, he let go of himself, his emotions, showing all his sensuality. They missed the last movement of the dance, unable to part a few moments earlier...  
Being under the impression of the waltz, he caught someone's eye on him, looking in that direction, he experienced a whole range of emotions at once: shock, surprise, interest, confusion. The woman he had once loved, whom he had not seen for ten years, was looking at him.  
Eliza had hardly changed, he recognized her immediately, all the resentment and bitterness of separation had passed, too much water had flowed since then. No doubt those events had left a mark on him, but it was a scar, not a bleeding wound.  
He wanted to go and talk to her, to find out what had happened in her life over the years, what she was living now, because once she meant everything to him.  
But it also made him wonder if he was in a hurry, because he had already made the mistake of giving in to his feelings and didn't want it to happen again. After all, everything is so ambiguous in his relationships with Charlotte, so fast and changeable... Sidney decided to stop, think, and understand himself.


	6. Tom

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sometimes some of us don't want to see the truth...

Mary heard the rumble and loud voice of Sidney in her husband's office and hurried there, but found only a confused Tom over a pile of garbage that had once been a mock-up of the future Sanditon. To his silent question, she said only one thing: "Charlotte."  
Mr. Parker was still prostrated and could not make out the connection. As he was picking up the remaining fragments from the floor, he said: "Charlotte? But what does Charlotte have to do with it? Sidney said something about the ruined happiness that this town or I gave him, and I don't understand, because he's going to marry Eliza, Sanditon is recovering... My God, Mary, you don't want to say that... No, it can't be, I would have noticed, because he is my brother, I know him!" Mary looked at her husband, knowing that he was trying to shield himself from the truth that had dawned on him, but there was no longer any sense or justice in this. So she said: "Tom, you've been preoccupied with your project for a long time and you haven't seen anything around you. It's true, they love each other. I can say with the same certainty that I'm standing in front of you right now. I often noticed how their expressions changed when they mentioned each other. And how much time they spent together, have you thought about it, Tom? And when Sidney volunteered to accompany Charlotte to a dress fitting before the ball and they were gone for several hours, didn't that surprise you? Not the blush on her cheeks when she returned, not the fact that the sewing shop is a ten-minute walk from our house. I may be telling you something that only a woman can pay attention to, but I can assure you that he was going to propose to her at the ball." While Mary was saying this, other images came to Tom's mind: how enthusiastically they talked about the idea of the Regatta, how their faces shone, how they danced at the ball, how Sidney smiled (indeed, this was before he noticed Eliza), what a radiant light came from Charlotte when he, Tom, danced with her, he noted it, but was satisfied with her response about the positive impact of dancing. What a blind man he was, how he could have ignored the dramatic change in his brother's behavior and emotions after the announcement of his engagement to Eliza. Yes, he gave wishful thinking, such a union was beneficial to the family in the material aspect, what an egoist he was. Mary pulled him out of his own thoughts: "Tom, after the announcement of the engagement, I decided to remain silent, because the truth could not affect anything. But I will not hide the fact that every day this burden weighed on me more and more, I watched how Charlotte drooped, how often she hid in her room and did not come out for hours...", - tears were running down Mary's cheeks: “And I was so hurt for her, but what could I do? How to help? And she doesn't even hold a grudge against us, I saw it in her eyes when we were parting. Did you think how much this girl did for us, the kids and Sidney? Charlotte just brought him back to life, I can't say otherwise. How did she come to our defense in front of Lady Denham? You heard her say at the time: "WE will build everything better and bigger than it was before", — she already considered herself part of our family, she was her, and we treated her so cruelly. I don't know how long I would have managed to hide it from you, seeing you again thoughtlessly and foolishly delving into your ideas, noticing nothing and no one else, seeming to completely forget how close we were to the abyss..."  
These last words were imprinted on Tom's mind and gave him no rest, he did not sleep all night, and in the morning came down with a fever. Dr. Fuchs, who was summoned, concluded that the disease was not related to any miasma, but was the result of a nervous strain. A week later, Tom was on the mend, another week later returned to business, but he no longer felt any interest in what he was doing. Mary supported him as best she could, and prayed that there might be a way out of this vicious circle.  
One day Tom expressed a desire to invite Charlotte to stay again. Mary was surprised at this, considering that a month or so had passed since her departure. But to her doubts, Mary received an answer: "Let her come, and then we'll see."


	7. Everything’s complicated with Sidney Parker. Part 3. Understanding yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one was the hardest part to write (and translate).

Eliza's invitation to the Regatta seemed matter-of-course to Sidney for several reasons. First, the success of the event required guests, as many guests as possible, and preferably those who would pull the rest, and Mrs. Campion belonged to just such a circle of people. Second, there was an opportunity for communication. But soon Sidney found that his friends took this gesture as a symbol of an imminent engagement, and his older brother so generally considered their marriage a settled matter. Yes, Eliza was attractive, rich and clever, but was that enough for a marriage? Sidney knew the answer, and if he thought otherwise, he probably wouldn't still be a bachelor. How long had he stopped loving Eliza? Sidney couldn't give an exact answer. At first, his youthful feeling was still very strong, there was also an unrealized passion that required an exit and received it in gambling houses and other "boarding houses". There was also anger, hatred and wrath. He didn't like to remember this part of his life, especially when he was facing a future that he didn't dare dream of.  
As he was talking to Eliza, he realized that she was not the same as she had been in his old dreams. Her conversation was dry, devoid of liveliness and of no interest to him. In addition, the excessive attention to his person was beginning to irritate.  
His fleeting meetings with Charlotte were like the lifesaving islands, and even the exchange of a few words with her was like a breath of fresh air brought by the sea to Sidney.  
Even then he was overjoyed to see her at the river. They talked about race readiness, oars and rowing skills, but was that really the case? Sidney spoke to her as if she were himself; he said to them both: "A man cannot step into the same river twice," - and she added: "Because he is not the same man and it is not the same river." He went on to utter thoughts that haunted him: "Why is it, when I finally have a chance of happiness, I cannot accept the fact?” And he answered his own question: “I had convinced myself that I was destined to remain alone, that I was ill-suited for matrimony..." Her response was infinitely wise: “I don't believe that anybody is truly unsuited to marriage. Not even you. I suppose it’s just a question of compatibility."  
In response, he did not have any contradictions, he became more and more convinced that she was the one that suited him, that it was not a fleeting passion, but a real mature feeling that was strange to him until recently. He felt a strong desire to feel the warmth of her body again, as in the dance, as in the moment of her confidential jump into this boat a few minutes earlier. And the situation was appropriate. He was teaching her how to row: she was without gloves and her hands were impermissibly and captivatingly long time in his strong hands, Sidney corrected her posture, feeling through the light fabric of her dress her trembling back, he continued to be drawn to her and returning his hand to the oar, Sidney weightlessly ran along her leg, covered with an air skirt. He couldn't take his eyes off her; Charlotte had never looked at him like that before, not even during the dance. Everything was new that day.  
But not everything was overcome and not everything was understood. The inside-out words and inappropriate laughter almost destroyed everything, but at the same time helped him put a fine point in his stream of thoughts.  
His bestself, his truestself are only revealed when he is with her. That's all (that matters).


	8. The letters fly to Willingden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For those who have a crush on Charlotte's father and not only!

Mr. Heywood was sorting through the morning mail, having previously set aside two letters intended for the eldest daughter. Charlotte knocked on the door and opened it a crack, said: "Papa, the girls told me you called me." Mr. Heywood stood up and waved Charlotte to a chair: "Yes, daughter, come and sit down," - then continued: "My dear, knowing the power of your generosity and how mean and nefarious some of the people can be, I could not accept your view of what happened without clarifying the circumstances”, - Charlotte wanted to say something, but her father interrupted her with a gesture: "So, I made some inquiries - the situation of Sanditon and the Parker family, in the first place, was really more than unenviable... I also learned that in London, Mr. Sidney Parker was blocked from receiving any loan funds, which looks very suspicious... Daughter, don't look at me like that, just because your father doesn't leave the estate doesn't mean he doesn't have connections in various circles. I couldn't do business without it.  
Maybe this one..this method was really the only chance of saving their family. As your father, I can't feel very fond of him, but I can't judge him either. And as a father of twelve children, I want to believe that you will stand up for each other if necessary, but I sincerely hope that neither of you will ever have to make such a choice...  
Yes, I think Mr. Sidney Parker is a worthy man."  
Charlotte listened stoutly to her father's speech and said only: "Thank you."  
"But that's not all I asked you for," - said Mr. Heywood, more cheerfully, and taking the letters from the table, he handed them to Charlotte.  
The top letter was from Mary, and the bottom letter was from Lady Susan. Charlotte did not immediately decide which letter to open first. As she read the mail from Sanditon, memories of her most significant adventure, with a lifetime behind it, came flooding back to her... Mary was careful to avoid sharp topics, for fear of hurting Charlotte's feelings, telling mostly about the children's games, their new beginnings, and how beautiful Sanditon is in the autumn, when the trees are painted in inexpressibly bright colors, fallen leaves are floating along the river, and the sea is increasingly visible white crests of waves, carrying with them no longer summer coolness. At the end of the letter, Mrs. Parker expressed the hope that Charlotte would not refuse to see all these with her own eyes, and would remain with them at least until the winter.  
The second letter was as follows:

Dear Charlotte,

I had been away on business for the last few months, and I was discouraged by the news I had received on my return to London. But my dear girl, I sincerely hope that you will not lose heart and remember my parting words.  
Mrs. C. is preparing a grand celebration, so I assure you we have plenty of time to cancel it. And we can afford to spend a week or two with my good friends in Derbyshire. I believe that in the last month at home, you have quenched your thirst for communication with your family and you are ready to move on!

Sincerely yours,  
Susan

Mr. Heywood was waiting patiently for his daughter to read both letters, watching her emotions, which in a short time had changed from sadness to a smile and back again, from surprise to thoughtfulness and, it seems, reverie.  
At last, when she had returned her lost thoughts to the confines of the room, Charlotte told her father that the authors of both letters suggested that she should leave her home again. Seeing the indecision in his daughter's eyes, Mr Heywood replied: "As long as a person is alive, there is a hope of changing anything. And only you can choose your path."


	9. Return to Sanditon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What kind of surprise will fate present this time?

As he drove up to his brother's house, Sidney wondered if he had made the right decision. Maybe he should have done with a letter. But he had a vague idea of what he might have written to his brother after their last conversation.  
When he got out of the carriage and started for the house, he saw Tom walking down the street and stopped. "Sidney, I'm glad you're here, we have a lot to discuss," - Tom said gravely. It was obvious to Sidney that Tom spoke with caution. "Is it financial difficulties again, even now?", - Sidney thought sadly.  
The Parkers' maid came out of the house with a basket of groceries. After greeting the younger Mr. Parker, she said to the older one: “Mr. Parker, I'm sorry, miss Heywood was looking for you on some urgent business, she's in the cabinet right now." "What? How?", - was Sidney's exclamation.  
He didn't notice how he got to his brother's cabinet. Sidney felt acutely that seeing her alive, not the image that haunted him, was his highest need, and nothing else mattered.  
Miss Heywood was standing at the window, attracted by the busker's playing, and did not notice his appearance. How many times had he met her here? Sidney paused for a few moments, looking at her, and something about her seemed different. With his breath coming in short and his heart pounding, Sidney almost lost the ability to speak, and he didn't dare call her by her first name, it was too hard, reminding him of both the most beautiful and the most painful things in their history. Clearing his throat, he could finally say: "Miss Heywood...»  
She shuddered and turned to look at him in surprise: "Good afternoon, but I'm afraid we haven't been introduced...”  
Sidney staggered, realizing his mistake and feeling completely drained, said: “I'm sorry”, - and walked away. He practically bumped into Tom as he ran through the house, but he didn't seem to notice. He kept walking, away from the town, as far away from everyone as possible. Suddenly something stopped him, and he knew where he was. Here Charlotte interrupted his clueless social tirade about the weather and relatives, here she trusted him enough to allow herself to be kissed. She was in his arms, so relaxed and calm that it was impossible to say about him. Sidney was engrossed in her nearness, not knowing where reality ended and dreams began. He felt that she, too, was reaching out to him. Touching her lips gently, he couldn't help but imagine more. His passion was raging, but it took a lot of effort to subdue it. It was not yet time, and he found the strength to wait. But will that time come now?  
"What a fool I am to believe that she would return to my brother's house after all... And a bigger fool for running away now. It's her sister! You had a chance to find out about Charlotte and still have, come back!” - he said to himself.  
Sidney went into his brother's office for the second time that day, only now noticing that the layout of the town had not been restored — the table was empty. "Where are Mary and miss?..", - Sidney began. "Mary, Alison and the children went for a walk before dinner, but I decided to wait for you," - Tom said with attention.  
"How did miss Alison end up here?”, - Sidney couldn't help but ask. "Unintentionally, actually. Mary and I again invited Charlotte to help with the children and paperwork and, of course, for her pleasant company, without giving her just the main reason. But in her reply, she thanked us and asked us to excuse her for not being able to come, at the same time hinting that this time we can invite her younger sister. After thinking about it, we realized that it would be better than nothing, and agreed. And, you know, Alison's doing great! But I am distracted...”, - Tom tried to be consistent. "Wait, what's the main reason you didn't tell her?", - Sidney interrupted.  
"That's what I wanted to talk to you about”, - Tom began: “After our last meeting, Mary opened my eyes to what was happening. I was happy that the trouble that happened to me, to us, was not so terrible and eventually led my brother to the long-awaited happiness with the woman he loved. What a blind fool I was. How could I attribute your, as I thought, gratuitous apathy and outbursts of anger to the excitement of the upcoming wedding? And Charlotte's sudden isolation and unsociability could be mistaken for worries about Sanditon's fate. When we took leave, I still reassured her that the town would rise from the ashes, and she held staunchly, what a strong girl. We invited Charlotte to show her how much she means to us, how grateful we are to her, that she is part of our family, and we will fight for your happiness. I don't think I saw anything except my project, and if I did, I associated it with it. I'm so ashamed, brother. You know, I went to Lady Denham, gave her a brief description of the situation I had discovered, and asked for help, but she said: “Marrying money is in the blood of men, and I don’t see anything unusual about it. And if you are not satisfied with something, then you should get out of it yourselves, doing charity work is not in my nature”. I accepted her advice, now I’m trying to use as little additional funds as possible, so far this is all that I can, the money goes only to restore buildings and nowhere else.  
I intended to meet you when I could find a way out, but I'm glad you came. Because it's hard for me to get up in the morning knowing that I haven't even asked for your forgiveness. I'm so sorry. What you've done for me, Mary and the children can't be overstated. And it's all my fault, I ruined your life”, - Tom covered his face with his hand.  
Sidney went to his brother and hugged him tightly and then said: “Tom, you don't know how much easier it is for me now that I'm not alone, that you know everything. I needed to share it with someone, and that's probably why I came. To be honest, I could not determine the purpose of my trip myself. During these months, I only talked to myself about it, and at times I felt like I was going crazy. I love her so much! God, this is the first time I've said it out loud. When she left, I realized that I would never be able to accept it, I would not be able to follow her advice, and I would not be able to let her go. Since then, I've been trying to find funds, but it's like a curse on me, no one wants to hear anything. Within England, anyway...", - Sidney thought suddenly.  
"Sidney, we can handle it. We'll find a way out. I want to be your big brother again”, - Tom's enthusiasm returned. For the first time in a long time, Sidney felt at home: he was understood, loved and supported. "And here are the girls back, let's go to the dinner," - Tom slapped his brother on the shoulder. Sidney couldn't help but smile.  
***  
When it got dark and the candles were lit, the Parker family spread out in their halos of the light: Mary was reading a book, Tom retired to his office, Alison was braiding the girls' hair and putting it in fancy hairstyles, and Henry was playing soldiers on the floor not far from them. Sidney sat down with him, engaged in an English-French sword fight, while addressing miss Heywood thoughtfully: "And your sister prefers her hair down to all hairstyles..." Alison smiled: “Yes, Charlotte has a free spirit... You know, Mr. Parker, I knew who you are as soon as you left” Sidney raised an eyebrow: “Why is it?” “In one of her first letters, Charlotte wrote that you have a very non-trivial approach to acquaintance: you took her for a maid and from me completely disappeared”, - Alison replied without reserve. Sidney smiled at the memory, and even that comment from Charlotte warmed his heart. Mr. Parker decided not to lose the opportunity and continued: "Yes, your sister is right, I am sometimes not polite, forgive me. Tell me, did she write you anything else about me or did she tell you anything after she got back?" Alison looked at him curiously: “You were given a little space in almost every letter she wrote, but, you know, Charlotte wrote such radically opposite things about you that at times it seemed to me that Mr. Tom had two younger brothers named Sidney... And with one of them she had developed good, one might say, friendly relations, and with the second there was an irreconcilable enmity. But after her return home, she never mentioned you again." Sidney was grateful for Alison's candor, obviously she didn't know the whole story. Charlotte didn't share it with her. "How is she now?", - Sidney thought and said aloud. "Oh, I think she's having a great time with her friend from the capital and her friends right now. Yes, you don't know, Charlotte also left, almost immediately after me”, - the last sentence was said in response to Mr. Parker's startled look. "Is Charlotte in London?!”, - Sidney asked too loudly and excitedly. "No, they went to Derbyshire, I think. Since I left home before my sister, I didn't have a chance to find out all the details”, - she replied. Sidney couldn't quite decide how he felt about the news. On the one hand, he was glad that Charlotte continued to be herself, meeting and communicating with new people, but on the other, he could not protect her from possible troubles. Although, again, he knew that many of them could be handled by Charlotte herself. Sidney only hoped that by the time he found the key to getting out of his cage, he would have someone to return...


	10. New horizon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where did Charlotte go?

Charlotte did not doubt her choice, although it was not easy for her. Despite her pain, she was drawn to Sanditon, her wonderful world of warm summer, but it was autumn. She knew that her patched wounds would open again where she had been so happy, and she would wither with nature. But Charlotte wanted to live, clinging to this desire with all her might! Susan had given her a bud of hope, but Charlotte was in no hurry to cultivate it. She accepted her invitation mostly because she needed new experiences, adventures and colors of life.  
But Charlotte was moved by Mary's letter and could not find the strength to simply refuse. Then she came up with the idea of sending Alison to Sanditon, who, during their summer correspondence, was delighted with every little thing Charlotte mentioned.  
Mr. Heywood had no objection to the departure of his daughters, but he had only one unspoken question: "Who is going to deal with my papers now?..»  
Charlotte was distracted from her thoughts by Lady Susan, who was sitting opposite her in the carriage:  
"Some people are of the opinion that the character of a person is determined to some extent by the name given to him, but I believe that this is sheer nonsense.  
...My friend's name is Elizabeth and she is an amazing woman and you will definitely like her. I met her many years ago because of the late sir Wooster's friendship with her husband. And I have no doubt that you and I will have a great time in the good company of their family."  
Their carriage was already speeding through Derbyshire, revealing to Charlotte new beauties of nature and human creation: majestic hills, cliffs, ancient trees, manicured parks in English and French styles, neat villages and rich mansions.  
When Susan pointed out to Charlotte the estate that appeared over the hill, she was struck by its simultaneous austerity and indescribable beauty. It was impossible not to notice his unity with nature. Stone vaults that had yielded to human skill framed windows that reflected fountains spouting from small circular lakes that had been drawn from a natural river framed by human genius. There was a huge park all around. Charlotte could only learn about such splendor from books before, but seeing it with her own eyes was a hundred times more impressive than any mental images.  
The Lady of the house was waiting for them on the porch, the servants had informed her of the imminent arrival of her guests. Susan was right, Charlotte was charmed by Elizabeth's smile and manner. After a mutual greeting, they went into the house.  
There was an impressive portrait of the estate’s owner in the time of his youth on the wall in the living room, seeing it, Charlotte's mind immediately shifted to a completely different room, which had become almost home, where she was once met by a portrait of a man who attracted her attention with an incomprehensible power. His appeal was forced Charlotte to leave her gaze on him every time she passed by. Not yet knowing Sidney's character or nature, Charlotte felt the need to meet him and wanted to do so without thinking about the causes and consequences.  
Noticing how Charlotte was looking at Darcy's portrait, Elizabeth went up to her and said quietly: "Yes, my husband's portrait attracts attention, in fact, as does he. When I first saw this picture, I had so many doubts, anxieties and contradictions... You cannot imagine it. You know, after our wedding, my husband wanted to replace this portrait with our common one, but I persuaded him not to do it”, - Mrs. Darcy finished with a smile, without taking her eyes off the portrait. Confused, Charlotte replied: "I'm Sorry, I was thinking. To be honest, my thoughts had been elsewhere for the last few minutes. But I can imagine your feelings...", - then Charlotte added: “But Mr. Darcy has nothing to do with it, of course." With a knowing smile at Charlotte, Elizabeth took her arm and led her on to explore the house.


	11. Pemberley. Acquaintance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> New people. Old feelings.

The view from the room assigned to Charlotte was fascinating: a cascade of rock and water stretching far down to a blue-green valley that stretched for as many miles as the eye could catch. The house was surrounded on both sides by the park that was particularly bright at this time of year. Charlotte opened the window and breathed in the fresh morning air, realizing that her day had not begun so easily and joyously for a long time.  
As she moved away from the window, Charlotte suddenly froze, her skin crawling, her thoughts: "Open window...fresh air, only... evening, muted sounds of music coming from somewhere far away and not quite real and conscious. Where did all that come from? And He, he was there, too, so close that I could hear the beating of his heart and feel his warming breath, and there was a kiss, so tender, so sensual, tremulous...conscious, his words and mine... What happened before? A hall filled with light that came from everywhere, and in it was our dance... and there was no one else around, just the intoxicating music and the contact of our bodies, or was it Sidney and I who were so intoxicating to each other, creating a melody that only we could pick up...",- Charlotte smiled rolling memories of her wonderful dream and, not allowing them dissipate with sunrise, retained in heart of, to they warmed her together with sun. They might never see each other again, and they certainly would never be together, she knew that, accepted it, or rather trying to convince herself of it... But no one could forbid her to leave in her soul the memory of the summer days, the happiest in her life, to go on live with and address it if it became lonely and chilly... Roused, Charlotte was ready to face the coming day.  
Today she was going to meet new people — everyone was looking forward to close relatives of the Darcy family.  
Charlotte had already met Elizabeth and Fitzwilliam's children yesterday. The eldest, Bennett Darcy, a tall, dark-haired boy of sixteen or seventeen, was very courteous to her, showing no longer childish gallantry. Charlotte even thought that she noticed his attempts at flirtation. The next oldest, Catelyn, was still childishly sweet, but she also had a touch of femininity and grace. Like her brother, she was glad to meet Charlotte. The youngest, Emma was about eight years old, showed detachment, restraint and a certain wariness towards new people. Charlotte hadn’t found an approach to her yet.  
Towards dinner, the manor’s owner returned from a two weeks trip to London. And Charlotte had the honor of being introduced to him. Mr. Darcy made a most favorable impression on Charlotte. She defined him as a man of intelligence and judgment, not prone to idle chatter, very strict and reserved. His appearance was in keeping with his inner style: his stance, his posture, his precision of movement and his penetrating gaze. At dinner, Charlotte even managed to talk to him a little about literature and both were satisfied with the discussion.  
Charlotte saw the respect and love that the older children showed him, and the affection that Emma gave him. Mr. Darcy seemed to radiate light as his daughter sat on his lap and told him all that had happened to her during his absence. But most of all, Charlotte liked the relationships between the spouses. Mr. Darcy looked at Elizabeth as if she were not yet his wife, and he had only to win her heart. Elizabeth responded with a confident, slightly sly smile and a look that was warm with tenderness. They might argue, as Charlotte had accidentally witnessed on the first evening when she passed the small drawing room, but they always found common ground. "No doubt they love each other," - was the thought that helped Charlotte fall asleep for the first time in Pemberley.  
At Breakfast, all the talk was about the Oldridges: "How did Russell grow up? Did Sophie look even more like her mother? How often Georgiana will agree to spoil the audience with her virtuoso playing on the piano? Would Ian try his luck again in a friendly fencing match with Darcy? What interesting things will Brian tell about his trip to the continent?" So, during a cheerful conversation, they were informed of the arrival of the long-awaited crew.  
Charlotte went out to greet the guests with the others. Ten years old Russell was the first to jump out of the carriage, immediately offering his hand to his fourteen years old sister, Sophie. They were followed by their parents, Ian and Georgiana, and the last to get out was Brian Oldridge, a smiling young man was about five and twenty, very attractive in appearance, who was Ian's younger brother. The mutual greetings of all the guests with all those present took quite a long time. Bennett was delighted to intercept Lady Susan's right to introduce Charlotte to the guests. But when Brian came up to them, his fervor faded. Looking at the two young men and smiling at the strangeness of the situation, Charlotte introduced herself.   
In the late afternoon, when the Oldridges had regained their strength after a long journey, it was decided to hold a musical evening.  
Charlotte had never listened to the music that touched her soul so much: alternately fast and slow, tender and passionate, blooming and suddenly fading on the last notes... But suddenly the page was turned — and she realized that this was not the end — the same melody filled the room with an unprecedented force, all developing and continuing, filling with joy, sometimes catching the softness and at the same moment soaring up, forcing her to miss the breath and the next notes were helping to start breathing again, eventually, filling all the space around, turning into eternity...  
Charlotte was startled and did not immediately notice that Georgiana had finished playing and had given up her place at the instrument to her daughter. Turning her attention from the music to the audience, Charlotte fixed her gaze on Darcy and Elizabeth, who were talking peacefully, judging by their faces, the conversation was far from idle, most likely they were consulting each other about something. Watching them, Charlotte realized that this was how she had imagined a loving family when she answered Lady Denham's question about marriage. Of course, there was always an example of parents before her eyes who were happy and raised their children in love and understanding. But Charlotte, realizing how much she was different in character from her mother, reasonably believed that she would have things a little different, but only by mutual loving affection, or she would not marry at all, finding herself in something else. This was why Charlotte never sought marriage as a status. It didn’t make sense until you met someone you wanted to marry. She didn't seek love, but she always believed in it.  
During her brief acquaintance with Elizabeth, Charlotte realized how similar their views were, of course, they had differences, but nevertheless, Charlotte could not help but look at her as her reflection through the veil of time.  
"Let me disturb you, Miss Heywood," - Brian turned to her: "What are you thinking about?" “About people”, - Charlotte said simply.


	12. And somewhere on the seashore...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sidney is on the waves of his thoughts

For the first time in a long while, Sidney decided to stay at his brother's house instead of a hotel. When he woke up in the morning, he heard children's laughter and smiled at the new day and his dreams. Sidney wasn't going back to London yet. He needed to calmly think about the idea that had appeared to him the day before, while very vague, but quite promising, if luck was on his side. Besides, he didn't want to talk to Eliza about any of the annoying wedding preparations or any of the other topics. There was no reason for Sidney to blame her for his misfortune, since she had saved them, even though she had asked him to give up the most precious thing. Mrs. Campion was under no obligation to help them by investing so much money in a dubious project that had failed, without any guarantee of even a return, let alone an increase in it. Especially when all the other creditors refused, she had the right to name her price. The decision was his, and only his, he knew. But more than once he found himself unconsciously blaming Eliza, too, he was not being able to accept the nature of her views on life.  
Alison enjoyed the fine day, exposing her face to the autumn sun and giving it a smile in gratitude for its rays and warmth. She was on her way to the construction site at Tom's request with a message for Mr. Stringer. As soon as he saw her, James came down the stairs and went to meet her, smiling in greeting. Alison handed him the letter after greeting him. After reading it, Stringer asked if there was any recent news about her sister. Alison replied that she expected to hear from her any day now. There was an awkward pause, which was filled by miss Heywood: "It seems that the arrival of Mr. Parker’s brother from the capital did him good, before that, he had been completely different from the enthusiastic person that Charlotte had described to me in her letters. But his mood improved somewhat since last night. Mr. Sidney seems like a good brother to me, and he dotes on his nephews, and we had a nice talk." "You know, he's getting married soon", - James said, watching her reaction warily. "Really?", - Alison was surprised: “How strange it is that neither he nor Mr. or Mrs. Parker ever mentioned it." Stringer nodded in response: "Yes, this family is difficult to understand." "And Mr. Sidney doesn't look happy at all, rather, I saw sadness in his eyes...", - concluded Miss Heywood. But James insisted: "Be careful with him, Miss Heywood, please." Alison laughed cheerfully: "Take my word, there's no reason to worry. Let's talk about architecture", - and they continued their casual conversation, moving from one topic to another as they were strolling through the construction site.  
When she left, James was approached by a friend who always knew how to reflect his thoughts.  
"Do I understand correctly that the younger miss Heywood also attracted your special attention, or is it just the name?", - he said, pushing him friendly. Stringer only smiled sheepishly in response.  
A couple of days later, fresh mail arrived at Trafalgar house. Among the string of business letters, there were two completely different types. The first came from London and the second from Derbyshire.  
Sidney reluctantly opened the envelope from Eliza, but its contents made him laugh and even gave him confidence, which he had not expected a minute earlier. Tom, who was watching his brother, was impressed by his reaction and asked about the reasons for the fun. Through laughter, Sidney was trying to explain: "Tom, can you imagine that the wedding is being postponed indefinitely, perhaps for several months! Do you know why? The delivery of a special order of silk from China for her dress is delayed due to a lack of silk threads! Yes, I'm ready to kiss all the guilty silkworms for their timely sluggishness!" "And that England has run out of silk?”, - Tom scratched his head. "Of course not! But she writes that she is not going to get married in cheap rags made of English or Italian fabrics for everyone to laugh at. The celebration, in her opinion, should be the wedding of the year and without Chinese silk cannot do!", - Sidney hadn't had this much fun in a long time. "How sure she is of the inevitability of the wedding, if she is ready to postpone it for such a trifle," - Tom concluded. Sidney was somewhat sobered by what his brother had said, but he remained in high spirits.  
Just in time for lunch Mary, Alison and the children went downstairs. Tom was glad to give Miss Heywood a letter from her sister. Before dinner was over, Alison opened the envelope. Sidney wanted to know what was in it.  
He stared at the paper, as if he could make out the lines written by Charlotte's hand on the other side. And he was unspeakably grateful to Mary for delicately inquiring about the contents of the letter. Alison looked up and saw that everyone was waiting for her to say something. Smiling, she began a brief retelling: "Charlotte expresses the hope that I will have a great time at Sanditon and nothing will mar my stay here", - at which all three Parkers looked down. Meanwhile, Alison continued: "Then she writes that she has never been in such a wonderful place, where the charm of nature, the majestic architecture and the feeling of boundless happiness of the people who live there merge together. But sometimes Charlotte misses the sound of the sea waves... She was well received, and everyone treated her with friendliness and attention. Charlotte enjoys the opportunity to communicate with new friends on a variety of topics", - Alison took a sip of water.  
Sidney was acutely aware that Charlotte was slipping away from him, so far away that she was losing touch with him. So he thought.  
"At the end, she asks about you, asks to tell her how the children are spending their time, and sends you her best wishes," - Alison finished. "Dear, what good news, we are very happy for Charlotte, please write to her in a reply letter that we miss her and would be happy if she would come to us at least for a couple of days when she has the opportunity...",- Mary expressed the general mood.  
Sidney looked at his nephews frolicking on the beach, Tom and Mary walking arm in arm through life, and hoped that all was not lost for him.  
The evening was cool, and the setting sun was not as bright as in summer, and she, his Charlotte, was not there. But there was a thin thread leading to her thoughts and feelings.  
Alison, who was walking beside him, broke the silence: "I love walking on the beach, but I don't dare come here without Mrs. Parker. Charlotte mentioned in one of her letters that it might not be as safe as it might seem at first glance. But I didn't understand exactly what she meant." But Sidney understood and could not refrain from commenting: "I assure you, Miss Heywood, the danger recedes with the onset of cold weather. Although young girls, in any case, should not walk without an escort. But your sister has not been told, it seems to be almost her favorite pastime", - he finished with a smile. "In fact, in Willingden, we always liked to spend time together, but after Charlotte returned home, she sometimes ran away from our walks and joint games and wandering for a long time somewhere alone..." This phrase gave Sidney a sharp twinge and to distract himself from the bitterness that had come over him, he asked: "Have you made any new acquaintances here besides my family?" “Yes, Mr. Parker introduced me to Mr. Stringer, and I'm quite often the link between them. But we don't just talk about work. He is a very interesting and versatile young man with commendable ambitions. I enjoy spending time with him. What I don't understand is why he has such a low opinion of you...”, - Alison decided to ask. "Believe me, he has his reasons. If I were him, I would have a similar opinion of myself...", - Sidney frowned with these words. Alison realized that it would be inappropriate to ask for reasons, and after a brief pause, she continued to talk about herself: "Besides, I was introduced to Lady Denham. Charlotte described her quarrelsome and contradictory nature in detail, so I was fully prepared when I met her. But I was still taken aback when she asked: "How many more Miss Heywood is your father going to send here in the near future? Perhaps somebody should tell him that there are no decent young men left with fortune." But Mr. Parker didn't seem to hear her anymore.  
***  
A week or so later, Sidney received a letter from one person that made him even more happy than the last one from Eliza, and was getting ready for the road.


	13. Pemberley. Communication

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The second half of the chapter occurred to me, I did not expect that it would be exactly like this :)

It was a new day in Pemberley, promising its inhabitants a pleasant time with family and friends, as has been the custom here for a long time.  
Charlotte was lying in a soft bed, exposing her legs, arms and face to the morning sun. The music was still playing in her, inexplicably giving her strength, inspiring her and at the same time filling her with a much-needed calmness that did not contradict her desire to rise to meet the adventures that awaited her today and in the future.  
After breakfast, which was held in continuous cheerful conversation with each other, the men went fishing. Trout in Darcy’s lake had not been disturbed for a long time and it was simply necessary to correct this blatant nonsense.  
The ladies strolled nearby, having the opportunity to watch the activity of the gentlemen, looking out from behind the trees. "I noticed how you were talking to the young Mr. Oldridge at the music party last night. This young gentleman kept his eyes on you," - Lady Susan said to Charlotte. "You are mistaken, Lady Susan, we were only talking about how good it is here in Pemberley, and that the credit for this is primarily due to the people, and the magnificent nature and elegance of the house are only a pleasant addition, an artful frame that completes and ennobles the picture..." Lady Susan smiled slightly: “My dear, the inoffensive and philosophical nature of your conversations with him does not contradict the fact that he is clearly interested in your company.”  
Charlotte was silent, and Lady Susan continued: "You know, he has passed the unenviable fate of many younger brothers. His aunt, who had no children of her own, was attached to him as to her own son and bequeathed him all her property. These are several small but profitable estates, stables and securities..." “Why are you telling me all this?”, - Charlotte finally spoke. "I was thinking, when will you stop me? After all, you are much more interested in the situation of a completely different gentleman... But I just want to let you know that you will soon be the one to choose” - Lady Susan said, releasing Charlotte's hand and turning to her face. "But I don't understand you, or rather I only partially understand you," - Miss Heywood said and confused. "Why are you so sure that the situation can be changed... and the celebration would be canceled?", - she added quite quietly. "We cannot be sure of anything here, the result is not predetermined, but I've seen a lot of different things in my life, so I’m telling you it's possible. In addition, when I became aware of some details, I could not stay away, thereby providing our gentleman with some head start. Whether he uses it or not depends on him”, - she replied. "What do you mean, Lady Susan?”, - Charlotte asked in surprise. "Oh, I just make a nice acquaintance with Chinese silk suppliers...", - Susan said with a smile. Frowning, Charlotte decided that there were enough clarifying questions and confusing answers for the day. Lady Susan had just sprinkled a sprout of life-giving dew, which she herself had given birth to in Charlotte's soul. But Miss Heywood continued to resist, could not allow herself to believe it, so as not to go through all the pain again.  
For lunch, the fish caught by the gentlemen was prepared. Mrs. Darcy asked the conversation vector: "Brian, we've all been waiting for your story about your trip to the continent for a long time..." “Actually, I was only in France, although I originally planned to visit more places”, - Mr. Oldridge replied. "French ladies are very refined and beautiful, don't you think so?”, - Lady Susan entered the conversation. "I suppose they are. But I'm much closer to the imperturbable style of English ladies," - Brian said, glancing at Charlotte. Meeting his gaze boldly, Charlotte asked: "Mr. Oldridge, what made you change plans and stay in France for the entire trip?" “Oh, that's a great question, Miss Heywood, and the answer is the southern French coast... You can't imagine how excited I was to wake up there every morning. The English coast now appears to me very bleak and dreary. And there... are a riot of color, azure water and always clear sky. You should definitely go there”, - he replied. “Charlotte also spent the summer near the sea, though on the English coast, which you so boldly called bleak and dreary," - Susan forestalled Charlotte. "Yes, and I cannot agree with this definition in any way. Wherever I go after that, the months spent in Sanditon will always be as bright and colorful for me as they are now," - added Miss Heywood. "I didn't mean to offend anyone, least of all you, Miss Heywood, I was only trying to express that everything is known in comparison...", - Brian tried to correct the situation. "I think Charlotte will be given the opportunity to compare," - Lady Susan concluded and turned the conversation to another topic.  
At the end of the meal, Mr. Darcy, who had not spoken a word before, but only glanced at the presenters from time to time, made an offer to take a horse ride, which was unanimously accepted.  
Miss Heywood got a horse with a measured, calm tread, which was quite in keeping with the measured flow of her thoughts that day. The magical nature of the place gently lulled either Charlotte or her senses. The latter did not become any weaker, but fell into a sweet sleep, leaving Charlotte only a joyful sadness about the past. Miss Heywood was finally breathing deeply, no longer feeling the weight of bitterness on her shoulders.  
Suddenly Bennett and Catelyn flashed past her at a gallop on their horses. Miss Darcy had time to shout: "Miss Heywood, catch up! Who will be the first to reach that lone tree on the hill!" Charlotte laughed at the realization that she was ready for this, and ran after them. She was soon overtaken by Mr. Oldridge, who was looking at her with open joy. Charlotte saw it and couldn't help but smile. His nephews followed at full speed. Ahead of them, Catelyn and Bennett had reached the top of the hill, circled the tree on both sides and rode in different directions, it was obvious, that they had already studied every inch of ground. Mr. Oldridge and Charlotte turned from the open space to a row of trees, and there slowed their horses. Russell and Sophie followed them. It was calm and quiet here, and the branches, no longer weighed down by the weight of the leaves that now rustled under the horses' hooves, still hung over the path, creating an atmosphere of mystery.  
Mr. Oldridge was the first to break the silence: "Miss Heywood, I apologize again if I hurt your feelings...” With a kind smile, Charlotte replied: "Mr. Oldridge, I forgot about that. Believe me, I am not surprised by the sharpness of judgments. In addition, you just expressed your opinion, and I — my own." Brian nodded his appreciation. After a pause, Charlotte continued: "You know, today I realized how much I missed riding. At home in Willingden, I often rode horses, farmland is difficult to overcome on foot, and sometimes it was necessary to go around all the tenants in a day. But after coming home from Sanditon, I thought I'd lost the drive for speed, freedom and headwinds! And even for a month of staying there, I never went to the stables... But today I discovered that this is not so! And I'm almost happy! Charlotte was both excited and confused by her words. Her speech might have raised awkward questions, but Brian chose the right path: "I'm glad to hear that the beauty of this place and the society that has gathered here have had such a positive effect on you. And you love of horses is more than pleasant to me. In Horsefield, an estate that I own but, to my shame, rarely visit, horses are bred. Everything is handled by estate trustee, but in the future I hope to take the reins in my own hands. This is what my aunt wanted." "This is so great!", - Charlotte said sincerely, and Brian answered: “I've just had an idea, I was informed the other day that there will soon be a race at the nearest racetrack to the estate, where horses from all over the county, including mine, will compete. Even foreign delegations are expected. And I thought it would be fascinating to visit the event with our kind company. If you like this idea, I will suggest it to my brother and Mr. Darcy." Of course, Charlotte was for everything that brought new joyous experiences.  
At dinner, the idea was expressed and after finding out the availability and number of applicants was accepted. Mr. Darcy, however, for all his love of horses, said that he must return to London for a short time, but as they were on a similar way, he would see them off, and be able to spend some time with Elizabeth. The latter was not said, but it was understood.  
"Mrs. Darcy, do you spend every winter in London?", - asked Charlotte suddenly, after mentioning in a conversation of this city, which had left her such a controversial impression. Mrs. Darcy seemed to catch the reason for the question and the similarity of their thoughts: "We prefer to spend more time on the estate than in our London house. But we have obligations, and we cannot ignore them. In addition, London can be found very tolerable and even pleasant if you are in the right company and attend interesting events." Mr. Darcy nodded in approval of Elizabeth's words. "Thank you, Mrs. Darcy, I didn't like London very much, but I agree that during my brief stay there, it brought me more than just chagrin," - Charlotte replied.  
The next days passed in anticipation of the upcoming trip. It was decided that the children would remain in the care of their nannies and governesses. Bennett Darcy was left in charge, which made him happy on the one hand, and sad on the other, because he would lose the opportunity to see Charlotte.  
Every day brought something new with it. In one of those days, Charlotte tried out a game of badminton and no one could believe that she had not played before. Charlotte knew that she was helped by the skills she received in the cricket. After beating all the older children, as well as Elizabeth, she played a draw with Brian, which the latter was glad of as a victory. Only Darcy managed to get around her. More willing to compete with her was not found.  
The next day, everyone settled down on the golf course, but this game did not impress Charlotte, it seemed too slow and boring. However, she couldn't resist trying to score a ball in one of the holes. After Brian's instructions and some practice, she managed to do it, and the day was not in vain, again bringing with it positive emotions.  
When the whole party was ready to go, and the parents were giving instructions to their children, Charlotte felt very grateful to her new friends and to this place, which had given her so much joy during these days. She was not at all sad, knowing that she would soon be back here. Suddenly Emma, hugging her parents, ran to Miss Heywood and reached for her, and Charlotte hugged the child tightly, and then tears of emotion came into her eyes. Emma gave no one else her selective attention and ran to her sister. And such a pleasant company moved on.


	14. Knight's move

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On adorable Rose Williams' birthday I present to your attention one of my favorite chapters...
> 
> Time, horses, everything in a circle...

Sidney was on his way to Northamptonshire, the wind swaying the carriage and his thoughts. Countless times he read the letter from his old friend who gave him hope of salvation.  
He met Mr. Christopher Wise when he was in Antigua. At that time, Mr. Wise was one of the representatives of the Kingdom's interests in the colony. Knowing several languages and having a diplomatic talent, he was good at his job and with Sidney. They had not seen each other since Mr. Parker's departure for England, but the friends continued to correspond. Sidney was aware that Christopher had moved from the Caribbean Islands to one of the Arab Emirates on a diplomatic mission for several years. Shortly before leaving for Sanditon, Sidney received a letter from him informing him that he was in England and offering to arrange a meeting. He also announced the purpose of his visit — he is the accompanying person of Sheikh Tahnun I Ibn Shahbut al-Nahya. Despite Sidney's earnest desire to see his friend, at the time he decided that the threat that was looming over him did not allow him to distract from the main thing — the search for its elimination. But when at Sanditon he told his brother that he could not find a solution within England, because everyone turned their backs on him, it suddenly dawned on Sidney and he wrote a letter to his old friend, in which he briefly described the last events of his life, both the happiest and the nastiest, asking for help in arranging for him to meet the Sheikh. He attached a description of his business proposal to the letter, which Mr. Emir could have read before meeting him. And Christopher's diplomatic skills surpassed those of "all the silkworms put together." Sidney received a positive response: the Sheikh is ready to discuss such an audacious offer. The meeting was to take place at a race where Mr. Emir was going to make lucrative deals to buy racehorses.  
Sidney had arrived at the racetrack in advance, as agreed, but there was no sign of the Sheikh or his friend. The start of the race had been already announced, and almost all the guests had already taken their seats, when Sidney saw Christopher and was indescribably glad to see him, having had time to think more than once during the waiting time that the meeting would not take place. Mr. Wise led Sidney into the box and introduced him to the Sheikh. Sidney was about to announce his proposal, but Mr. Emir interrupted him by saying: “Mr. Parker, I don't have time at the moment, because I don't want to miss the race. We can discuss everything after it's over. But just so you can enjoy the race, you need to know, that I'm interested in your offer and I'm willing to invest thirty-five thousand pounds. And now I need to make a bid, as well as you, if you haven't already done so." Sidney could not believe what he was hearing, yet he tried to answer as matter-of-factly as possible: "Thank you for your confidence, Mr. Emir. I will return after the end of the competition. But I will refuse to bet, I have not gambled for many years." "Er, no, that won't do. If you don't place a bid, I will cancel my offer. After all, business is partly a game of chance. Make your choice", - with these words, the Emir gestured to the employee of the racetrack, who was standing all this time nearby, with a list of participants in the race. Mr. Parker had no choice but to place a bet. Then he bowed and went in search of his seat.  
Being in high spirits from the almost reached agreement, Sidney suddenly heard a ringing laugh, that was the closest he could imagine... Hoping that fate wasn't playing with him this time, Sidney turned toward the pleasant sounds and saw Her. Yes, it was definitely Charlotte, in a cream dress with a darker coat draped over it. Her head was covered with a straw hat, simple and elegant at the same time. She walked down the aisle on the arm of an unknown gentleman, listening to his story and smiling cheerfully. Sidney’s feelings were mixed, and the joy of meeting her was overshadowed by a growing fit of jealousy: "Who is this man? What are they talking about, and how dare he look at her and touch her like that?!" Suddenly Sidney noticed that a couple in front of them looked back and started talking. And the ladies behind them must have been with them too. He even recognized one of them as Lady Worcester. This fact calmed Sidney down a bit: "Charlotte is in the company, not just with him, well then, calm down." He followed them with his eyes, their places allowing him to continue the wearisome observation. Fortunately, he had binoculars. During the entire contest, Sidney never looked at the race; he only looked at Miss Heywood. Her joy grew with each passing minute, and it seemed that the race had taken hold of Charlotte without a trace. Now she could be mistaken for a child who had received gifts for Christmas. But Sidney saw her as a woman, the woman he loved, and he was struck by her versatility for the umpteenth time.  
The first to cross the finish line was a sand-colored horse, and Charlotte jumped up in a rush of undisguised genuine joy, while Sidney was delighted with her emotions. Nor did it hide from him that no one else in her company was so enthusiastic, apparently they had placed bets on other participants in the race.  
After the official announcement of the results and the award ceremony, the guests of the event began to leave their seats. Sidney did his best not to lose sight of Charlotte, or at least of her companions. He desperately wanted to talk to her, not sure what he was going to say to her, or rather what he had the right to say now. But Mr. Parker did not think of refusing the meeting to which providence had led them.  
Sidney followed Charlotte's group through the crowd of people, and suddenly someone pushed him from behind, and he only looked back for a moment, but it was enough to lose them. When he finally emerged into the open, Sidney looked around for a straw hat and breathed a sigh of relief. Its owner was standing next to the same gentleman, looking in the direction of the newly arrived young horses, apparently not yet broken. Sidney was already following them when he saw Charlotte turned to her companion, who was talking to the stable staff, and then she was walking alone to the top of a small, gently sloping hill. Sidney hurried to her side, watching the unfathomable ease with which Charlotte ascended, the way she spread her arms in an attempt to embrace the world, the way she lifted her face to the sky... Suddenly, when Charlotte was almost at the top, and Sidney was only thirty feet away from her, a cannon burst from somewhere nearby. Charlotte shuddered and stopped, looking either at the side of sound or its echo. Sidney, suddenly aware of the ground trembling under his feet, turned sharply in the direction of the stables, and saw that the terrified youngsters, unchecked by anyone, were rushing straight at Charlotte. At the same moment, she turned, too, frozen in fright. Sidney ran at full speed to cut her off. Time stretched to the limit as he ran toward her and collapsed the moment he reached her.  
They rolled head over heels down to the bottom of the hill. Breathless, Sidney raised himself above Charlotte, panicking: “Are you hurt? Charlotte, are you all right?" One of his hands was supporting her head, and the other was on her waist, holding her tightly, did he realize it? "Yes, I’m all right," - said the dearest creature in the world, her body heaving with heavy, rapid breathing, echoing his own. Charlotte unconsciously passed her gaze over his face from his eyes to his lips, which did not escape Sidney's attention and he could no longer restrain himself. The fear of losing Charlotte forever a moment earlier had robbed him of his common sense. The fright and the unexpected sense of security left Charlotte no chance of resisting Sidney’s impulse. He kissed her with all his passion, pressing closer and closer, forgetting where he was and that he had no right to do so. Charlotte followed him, discovering new facets of her feelings and desires. But through the haze of sensation, she heard approaching voices that brought her back to reality and helped push Sidney away with a determined movement, even though it was the last thing she wanted to do.  
No one witnessed their inappropriate closeness, when people reached the place where they could see down, Sidney was already helping Charlotte up: "Forgive me... I just couldn't resist," - he said in a hoarse voice, still breathing heavily. Before Charlotte could reply, Mr. Brian Oldridge approached them: "Miss Heywood, dear Miss Heywood, how could I leave you alone? Are you all right, are you sure you weren't hurt?" Charlotte was confused by this flow of words and replied: “Believe me, there is no reason to worry, I just got a little dirty dress and coat. Let me introduce you to Mr. Sidney Parker, whose older brother I was staying with this summer. Mr. Parker, let me introduce you to Mr. Brian Oldridge." Finally, Mr. Oldridge turned his attention to Sidney: "Mr. Parker, I can't tell you how grateful I am..." “Don't, Mr. Oldridge,” - Sidney said sharply. He held back with the last of his strength, clenching his knuckles. He liked this gentleman less and less.  
Lady Susan was staring down at them, and from the moment she was sure that Charlotte was unharmed, she watched the men beside her with considerable pleasure. As Charlotte drew level with Susan, she took her hand and said softly: “You see, I was right — now you have to choose." Charlotte whispered, smiling: “I'm afraid my choice was already made long ago, if not…", - Charlotte added sadly at the end. "Well, so be it," - Lady Susan replied, and in a louder voice: "Mr. Oldridge, as a token of gratitude for saving our Charlotte, I think it would be appropriate to invite Mr. Parker to dinner with us this evening. What do you think?" “Yes, of course, Mr. Parker, you are my guest. We'll be waiting for you at Horsefield tonight", - Brian said with all the courtesy.  
"Yes, thank you, I will be very happy!", - Sidney blurted out, forgetting his dislike, and then in a more measured tone: “And now, if you’ll excuse me, I still have some unfinished business here," - Sidney replied, bowing and walking back to the racetrack.  
"Mr. Parker," - Sidney immediately looked back at Charlotte's trembling voice: "I thank you for being there at the right time, again." "You can always count on me," - was his reply.  
Sidney could not yet fully comprehend what had happened, but it was all tangled up in a tight skein of emotions that tightened with every attempt to untangle it. The only thing that calmed Sidney was that he had until the evening to recover. And right then, he needed to get it over with.  
Christopher called out to him: "Sidney, I'm looking for you everywhere, where have you been? You are lucky that Mr. Emir is in a good mood. Let’s go.” Sheikh Tahnun I Ibn Shahbut al-Nahya greeted them with a smile: "Mr. Parker, my dear friend, you have finally appeared. I'm not used to waiting, but today you brought me good luck, so I forgive you." “Thank you. I couldn't have come sooner, it was a matter of life and death. But what kind of luck are you talking about?",- responded to the tirade of Sheikh Sidney. "Why, I bet a large sum on the same horse as you. Allah himself told me to do this. And I am ready to increase the amount of investment twice, I will not leave this place if I break my word. If luck is on your side — you can be dealt with. Due to the increased scale of the enterprise, I suggest discussing the details later. Mr. Wise will tell you the time and place. See you later, Mr. Parker," - Mr. Emir finished his solemn speech and left with his entourage. Sidney could only bow in response. Christopher paused for a moment to congratulate his friend, but Sidney was barely aware of what he was saying. When Mr. Wise left, Sidney thought: "In fact Charlotte was also happy when the race was over, so we chose one horse. How can that be?”, - Sidney pulled a game card from his breast pocket and smiled: "Well, of course, the horse's name is Sandy!" And he didn't even pay attention, chose either at random or intuitively. All Sidney knew at that moment was that everything that had happened that day was telling him that he was on the right track.


	15. What's bringing dinner?..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's darkest before dawn...

Charlotte watched Sidney walking away and she felt a growing sense of dread creep over her with every step he took. Miss Heywood was safe among her friends, but she was terrified, terrified at the thought that a moment earlier Sidney had been there, they had breathed the same air, each other, and now he was gone again... He was not in her life, nor was there any chance of rewriting their history. Sanditon was still in need of funds, and Sidney was bound by obligations that he had no right to terminate. It hadn’t mattered a couple of minutes ago, as in her recent dream — there were only the two of them in the world, and everything else was a barely discernible background. Even when there were people around them, but it was enough to reach out to touch Him, this mirage still had a place and power. Charlotte made no attempt to resist her desire to detain him even for a moment. But gradually the dream dissipated, and the sky was covered with heavy, gloomy clouds...  
For the last few days, Charlotte had been in a good mood, laughing and enjoying herself. But one single meeting was destined to ruin all this. The meeting that saved her life. It was always like this with him — on the verge of contradictions. What had happened had inevitably stirred her soul, and the feelings she had so carefully lulled to sleep-pain, despair, love had been released... And there was no more room for humility. Everything had to start over.  
"My dear, you are trembling...", - Lady Susan said to her, but Charlotte did not immediately catch the words. Friends took her to Horsefield, gave her chamomile tea, lit a fire in her room, and, at her request, left her alone. Lady Susan wanted to talk to Charlotte, but decided not to press the point and put it off until the evening.  
Sitting down in a chair, her knees drawn up to her chest, and her head resting on the carved back of a work of the last century, Charlotte continued to think: "He is coming to dinner today, what a torture it is!.. It was a mistake to invite him. How do I behave, where do I get so much strength?.. Why had he come to Northamptonshire at all? Would I be sitting here now if he hadn't come?.. What is happening to him now, how is he?", - these questions kept turning and turning in her head, not finding clear answers, until she felt completely powerless and moved to the bed, where she forgot herself in a saving sleep for several hours.  
Sidney's first priority was to find third-party funds for Sanditon, and until then, he had put aside all related problems. But now that most of the money was practically in his hands (which he couldn't quite believe yet), and the remaining sum didn't seem like a fortune to him, the engagement came to the fore again.  
And it was even more of a threat than before. Having studied Eliza's unapologetic nature over the past months, he realized that she was unlikely to heed his request, his pleas to end the engagement. It was not possible to appeal to the humanity and common sense of someone who had completely different definitions of these concepts... But if he sacrificed his honor and broke off the engagement himself, then, unfortunately, he would not be the only one to suffer. Mrs. Campion without a shadow of a doubt would do anything to make Charlotte, his Charlotte, in a bad light. This was unacceptable. "If Eliza had been sent to the harem of Sheikh Tahnun I Ibn (how is he called...) Shakhbut al-Nahia," - Sidney tried to distract himself: "Everyone would have remained in the win. At the click of a finger, she would have had dresses made of Chinese silk or Indian saris... In addition, it would have received unprecedented opportunities for weaving her eternal intrigues.  
...And I would have been able to fulfill my dream that I almost lost... Or did I lose it?..”, - these doubts were the heaviest in his mind. Did Charlotte need him, did she still love him after all he had done to her? "She was so cheerful, maybe even happy, when I saw her today, in the company of new friends and maybe not just friends... This Oldridge is clearly taking a far from idle interest in her. But what does She feel? Charlotte undoubtedly responded to my kiss, but this cannot be a guarantee of her attitude to me, the situation was out of the ordinary... Thank God I got there in time, I'm afraid to imagine what might have happened if I hadn't...  
...Can I regain her trust and love? How can I convince her that we still have the opportunity to find happiness and, jumping into the same boat, row it by the river of life and do it in unison, holding our hands firmly on one pair of oars (is it more a memory or a dream?)...  
How? If I don't have a solution yet, just determination and hope... But I need to hurry, time is slipping through my fingers...”, - Sidney thought as the rain poured down outside the window, pounding heavy drops on the glass.

When Charlotte awoke, the room was too hot and stuffy, and she needed to get out into the fresh air. Putting on a simple dress, brushing her hair, leaving it to submit to the wind, and grabbing her coat, Charlotte was going to head out of the house. As she passing through the living room, she noticed Brian, who immediately jumped up and stood beside her: "Miss Heywood, how are you feeling? We are all so concerned about your condition. We've been thinking of sending for a doctor if you don't get up before dinner...“ With a brief smile, Charlotte reassured him: "Thank you for your concern for me, but as you can see, I am up and feeling well. There is no need for a doctor. You know, it happens, I was scared in full force, when everything was safely completed..." Of course, Charlotte shared with him only part of the truth, the one that concerned her physical well-being. "Yes, I understand what you are talking about and I am very glad that you have come to your senses. Where are you going?", - Brian said with relief. "Oh, I'd like to take a walk in your lovely park before dinner," - Charlotte replied, almost feeling the evening air on her skin. "I'd love to keep you company, but I'm expecting my estate trustee any minute. He promised to bring me up to date on everything that's going on here. I've never been so enthusiastic about doing business before!", - said Mr. Oldridge, both regretfully and enthusiastically. Charlotte was pleased with both. She had no desire to share this afternoon's walk with anyone. "I believe, you will succeed, you will see!", - she said to Brian at last.  
Finally, once outside, Charlotte noted with some satisfaction how positively the rain had affected nature. There was no dust, and the green grass seemed to have regained its former brightness. In puddles that were nothing more than pieces of the sky scattered by someone on the ground, sparrows splashed with might and main, blurring the clouds around with their wings. It was easy to breathe, and each breath seemed to fill her with strength.  
As she strolled through the trees, Charlotte found herself smiling, and even more so, that she was circling, looking up at the majestic crowns and through them at the sky. All she could think of now were the pleasant moments of the day: the exciting race, Sandy's victory, and then a dream in reality...  
Charlotte stopped, noticing a dark silhouette to the right, to the left, it was difficult to tell - she was getting dizzy. After looking both ways, she turned back and froze. It seemed that the dream was continued...  
Sidney could no longer be in the hotel room, his whole being yearned for Her. It was still early, but he decided that it would be better to take a walk nearby, at the same time to refresh his head, which for the day was already full of impressions and was bursting at the seams, and there was still dinner to be had...  
When he saw the bright image flitting from tree to tree from afar, he recognized her at once and was fascinated. He couldn't tell how many times. When he got close enough, Mr. Parker continued to look at her, not wanting to disturb the harmony. When she stopped, Sidney strode toward her. It was getting dark.  
Charlotte watched him approach her without moving, unable to decide whether she wanted him to take her hands in his or disappear...  
"Miss Heywood, good evening!", - Sidney began the conversation. "Mr. Parker," - Charlotte greeted him as casually as possible. Sidney continued: "I'm glad to see that you’ve recovered from today's incident..." “I wouldn't be so sure...", - said and regretted it Charlotte, the conversation ceased to be secular. But she wanted to be honest with Him, and there was nothing she could do about it. Sidney looked at her carefully, trying to read the meaning in her wide eyes. "What happened there at the bottom of the hill... What I dared to do...”, - Sidney felt the need to get to the point, but Charlotte interrupted him: "Please, don't!.." She turned away, unable to cope with her emotions, but he continued: “There was only a physical reflection of my true feelings for you, the insatiable need to be near" - he walked around Charlotte and stood in front of her, catching her anxious look: "The time spent away from You was the most terrible experience in my life. I am not resigned, I will never accept this state of things and I refuse to accept this fate," - Sidney said, exhaling and taking another breath: "Charlotte, I love you most ardently, with all my heart..." He wanted to say something else, but he choked on the strength of his words and the heat of his heart beating somewhere in his throat.  
Charlotte couldn't take her eyes off him, nor could she decide what to say to his confession. Almost unconsciously, she reached up and touched his prickly cheek, and he placed his hand on top of hers, gently pressing her hand to his lips for a brief moment. Charlotte closed her eyes against the rush of bliss. But slowly withdrawing her hand, miss Heywood decided it was time for both of them to return to the harsh reality: "Mr. Parker... Sidney, wanting to hear you say those words was everything to me at the ball and later.., but now they have no place in our lives. You're engaged, she loves you, you cannot betray her. I won't accept it, I cannot...", - at the last words, Charlotte's eyes were blurred with tears, ready to roll down her cheeks at any moment, suppressing a sob, miss Heywood bowed, apologized, and ran to the house.  
Sidney stood there for a while, alone in the gathering dusk. When he came out of his reverie, he took out his watch and, found out the time, went to the house.  
Charlotte did not leave her room until dinner, walking from side to side in an attempt to calm down and recover. She only needed to survive dinner, then he would leave and it would be easier.  
At last everyone was called to the table, and Charlotte had come down a moment before. Mister Oldridge came up to her and offered to walk with him on his arm, and Charlotte agreed. Mr. Parker offered his elbow to Lady Worcester to follow them. Susan took it with a sly smile on his lips. His tactic worked — he managed to get a seat next to Charlotte. It had happened once before, what a narcissistic fool he had been... How Sidney now dreamed of the moment when he would rightfully sit across the table from her... "But Charlotte could already be my wife...", — from these thoughts he had to exhale noisily.  
Mr. Oldridge began the meal by thanking Mr. Parker, raising a glass to his health and prosperity in business. "I really need the latter," - Sidney said to himself, and then he thanked him out loud and said that he couldn't have done otherwise.  
Then the conversation turned into a more cheerful channel: they discussed horse racing, weather surprises, and their adventures on the way to Northamptonshire and future plans.  
Mr. Brian loudly declared: "But you remember that Miss Heywood won! I still can't believe it! After all, the bet was not on the favorite. What motivated you to make this choice?", - he said to Charlotte. "I liked the horse's name, that's all," - Charlotte said honestly. "That's incredible!", - only and was able state Brian. Sidney looked at Charlotte, not looking up. Lady Susan, who was watching him, suddenly asked: "Mr. Parker, you won too, didn't you?" Sidney looked at her with difficulty: “You are right, and I dare hope this is not my last victory." Charlotte was looking at him now. "Mr. Parker, I won't even ask what you were guided by, I've had enough of the shock for today," - Brian added. Meanwhile, Lady Susan continued to pester Sidney with questions: "Did you come here solely for the sake of racing, or are there other reasons?” “Second option. Here I intend to make a business deal that depends on... a lot of things”, - Sidney replied, realizing that his life really depended on this arrangement. And he couldn't miss it. "In that case, I wish you good luck!", - Lady Worcester replied with satisfaction. Sidney thanked her sincerely.  
The conversation flowed smoothly to the discussion of one of the most significant events of the year in Pemberley — the autumn hunt, which was scheduled for the end of this month.  
"I would also like to participate," - Charlotte finally revealed herself. "Miss Heywood, I know that women often take an active part in hunting, too. But in my opinion, you are too refined for that," - Brian replied with a smile. Charlotte laughed: "Would you believe me if I told you that I have been hunting hares with my brothers and sisters since I was a child?" While Mr. Oldridge was preparing an answer, Sidney put in his line: “I believe. Miss Heywood is capable for more than that, and... there is not anything "too" about Charlotte”.  
Lady Susan leaned toward Elizabeth over to straighten a stray lock of her hair, and no one else noticed nothing more. But then Mrs. Darcy turned to their guest: “Mr. Parker, would you like to join the hunt? I invite you on behalf of my husband." "Thank you for the honor!", - Sidney replied without a second's hesitation.  
When dinner was over, Miss Heywood rose from the table and went to her room. A quarter of an hour later, Lady Susan knocked on the door. Charlotte invited her in. Susan looked at her gently: "He left and was obviously upset that you didn't say goodbye to him." "Why did you invite him to us? Why did Mrs. Darcy call him to Pemberley? He's engaged! Engaged! And all this is wrong!", - Charlotte broke forth into words. Susan sat down next to her on the bed: "My dear girl, the rules of the game have long been violated and not by you." "What do you mean? You have already mentioned some details that have been revealed to you... Does this have something to do with the fact that Mr. Parker was rejected everywhere he went?" Lady Susan nodded in agreement. Swallowing, Charlotte asked: “What was the reason for this?" “The desire to win the race at any cost, of course. My dear, I can see by your look that you haven't lost your naivety yet. But unlike you, I have not had this quality for a long time, but I have acquired a lot of others”, - her friend replied with all the participation. Charlotte's attention only rested on the first part of the sentence, and she said softly: "But... this is not love... You can't love a person and deliberately destroy his life... I can't understand... and accept it...”, - tears appeared on Charlotte’s eyes. “My dear, don't be so upset. That's not why I shared it with you," - Susan hugged her. "I'm not upset, not at all”, - Charlotte said, wiping away her tears: “At last, I can put aside all doubts. Thank you, Susan."  
Charlotte had not been sleeping for a long time that night, but she did not hurry it, and kept thinking about this morning, day and evening, during which she allowed herself to experience more feelings and emotions, so different and strong, without muffling them, than in the past two months and more.  
"Sidney loves me, he's openly told me that. And I turned him down... But he stayed for dinner and accepted an invitation to hunt. What did he say about a business deal? Had he found a way, despite all the obstacles?.. Sidney doesn't give up on me, he's fighting!", - Charlotte from within felt, as its warm these thought. What she didn't get during those months. With these thoughts and a smile on her lips, she fell asleep, and the sprout of hope reached up.


	16. Magnets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You can't argue with physical laws...

As a reward for the fact that visitors and residents of the Horsefield district had staunchly withstood the raging elements a day earlier, nature was more than kind to them today. The sky was clear, the sun warming, and the breeze refreshing. Mr. Parker was having breakfast not far from the hotel where he was staying, in a picturesque establishment not to be found in a large city. White walls of rough finish, wooden beams that cross the room around the perimeter and massive antlers on the wall. The owners of the tavern were at the same time its employees. The man was a good cook, his wife was an accountant, and the children took orders with enthusiasm. Since not all transactions for the purchase and sale of horses were completed, there were a lot of guests in the tavern. Sidney's company was made up of his old friend. They sat at a table in the corner where they could have a quiet conversation. After listening to Mr. Parker's story, Mr. Wise said: "Yes, my friend, your present story has impressed me far more than the one you shared with me ten years ago... When I read your letter, I understood almost nothing, except that you urgently need money, a lot of money. It was too brief, but now you've made it clear... No, it's incredible! How far would you send a man who dared to tell you then that in ten years you would be re-engaged to Eliza, but that you would do your best to find a way to break the engagement! (Sounds like a sophisticated revenge, don't you think?) At the same time going mad for a certain Miss Heywood, who at that time was how old, about ten years?" “Yes, about that. I was young and stupid, I didn't notice the obvious things", - Sidney said with a bitter smile and continued: "I was wishful thinking. And Eliza was already like this: greedy and essentially insensitive. How quickly her sweet words were replaced by restrained apologies. If someone had managed to convince me then that years later I would meet my true love, if I had seen even a brief moment of my future with Charlotte, even for a moment felt what I feel now, I would not have been so angry with this world, I would have waited for Her... Who am I kidding, I was a fool and a brute at the beginning of this summer. How did Charlotte stand up to me at all at that time?.. If I could turn back the clock, I would have asked for her hand much earlier than I intended..." "And if the Sanditon’s tragedy had happened anyway, what would you have done?", - decided to clarify Christopher. Without hesitation, Sidney replied: "For some reason, I think that things would have gone the other way, and even if they didn't, we would have come up with something together... You have no idea what She's like...". "I understand you. In any case, there is no point in thinking about the past now, we have the present and we can influence the future. Actually, what we have to do tomorrow, " - after discussing the details of the expected meeting, the men paid and went to the exit of the tavern. On the threshold, Sidney looked back at the tavern owner's family, and with a smile on his face, he followed his friend out into the street. Looking at his watch, Christopher said that he was waiting for the case, wished them both good luck and, already leaving suddenly stopped and added with a sly smile: "I do hope to get an invitation to the wedding", and saw Sidney's picture of the confusion, Mr. Wise laughed and finished the sentence: "For the wedding, where you will have the honor to present me to Mrs. Charlotte Parker," — and on this note, Christopher took his leave, leaving his friend standing in the middle of the street, enchanted by the last words and the vision that emerged.  
With an effort of will, Sidney pulled himself back to the village street and realized that he had to go in the opposite direction. He spun around and collided with someone...  
"Miss Heywood, you're still here, you haven't left...", - the fascination and happy visions that did not have time to fly far, returned to our hero again, reflected by bright lights in his dark eyes. "Mr. Parker, good afternoon! I'm sorry, I was staring at the shop-window and I didn't see you", - Charlotte was beside herself, almost unable to meet his gaze. This meeting was clearly not part of her plan. "Yes, we’re leaving tomorrow at dawn. But..You? How long will you be in Northamptonshire?", - Charlotte said, gathering herself. "I'm going back to London one of these days as soon as I've finished my business here. To follow you soon at the kind invitation of your friends", - Sidney did not ask what Charlotte thought about this, as he was afraid of her answer. And Miss Heywood tried not to smile as her eyes swept the lower half-circle. "Are you walking alone?”, - Sidney stared at her. "Yes and no. Lady Susan and Mrs. Oldridge persuaded me to go shopping with them, assuring me that in such villages you can sometimes randomly find the most valuable things...", - Charlotte looked around: “I suppose they're in the hat shop or the ribbon shop on the other side. And I..." “And another pastime is more suitable for your taste", - Sidney finished for her with a smile, looking at Charlotte from under his brows. "Yes, that's right", - Miss Heywood was pleased that Sidney knew her. Charlotte even managed to relax at last and laughed: "To be honest, by now I realized that I had lost sight of my companions for a long time, although how this could happen in such a small village is a mystery... And I was about to go back to Horsefield alone when I met you. After all, they are grown ladies and can take care of themselves. What do you think, Mr. Parker?" Sidney noticed that there had been a change in Charlotte's manner of addressing him since last night, which both puzzled and pleased him. “Agree with you. And in that case, we can make one last attempt to find them together, don't you think? And if we fail, I'll take you to Horsefield." "Well", - was all Charlotte said.   
Sidney and Charlotte followed their plan faithfully, looking in all windows of stores on both sides of the street and going into those where there were no open windows. And to the considerable but carefully concealed satisfaction of both, they never found anyone.  
It was a about a mile to Horsefield in a straight line, but they took a winding road. If in the village streets they boldly exchanged impressions about the souvenirs they saw, fancy things, the attractive smell of cinnamon from the bakery and other small things that came their way, now, shrouded in nature, they quieted down. But it was not a painful silence, but a quiet and comfortable one. This was when words were no longer needed. It was given to them in the tender autumn for a trial, only for a short time, since they still had a lot to say to each other and not only that day. So they continued to walk among the trees that hugged them, their shoulders touching slightly at each step, but they could not and would not have moved a little further apart from each other.  
Weather in the off-season is known to be unpredictable. Even now, the wind blew, forcing Charlotte to wrap her arms around herself. Without asking permission, Sidney draped his coat over her shoulders. Charlotte had never thought that the weight of clothing could be so pleasant. After thanking him, she clutched lapels with her fingers, as if someone invisible was threatening to take it away. But these were not all surprises. Along with the cold, the wind drove low ink clouds, slightly smeared with watercolors at the edges, which did not fail to open directly above them. Horsefield was still a long way off, or rather they had no idea what direction it was. But beyond the hill was the roof of a hunting lodge.  
They had to run before it, and aat this time Sidney took Charlotte's hand.  
They caught their breath and looked around. The house was dusty, but it felt like it wasn't abandoned. There was firewood by the fireplace, which was just as well. Sidney lit a fire, its glow giving them a sense of comfort. Charlotte had taken off Sidney’s and her coats, and her dress wasn’t wet. Only the tips of her hair, which had escaped from under her hat, were dripping with rainwater in thin streams. Charlotte decided to speed up the process by removing her hat and twisting her hair into a tight braid. Only now did she notice what Mr. Parker looked like. She admired the picture so much that she chose to turn away. His white shirt was completely soaked and now clung to his body, showing most of his torso. Water trickled down his face from his wet hair. Despite the fact that Charlotte was already looking in the opposite direction, the described view was still as if before her eyes, and her memory treacherously slipped similar memories. "Mr. Parker”, - Charlotte said, not recognizing her voice: "You are at risk of catching lung inflammation. You need to remove and dry your clothes." Finally, when he looked at himself, he realized why Charlotte was standing with her back to him. "You're right, thank you for your concern, I will", - Sidney replied. Charlotte seemed to catch a chuckle in his tone. And she suddenly felt very funny: "Mr. Parker, you understand that if at least half of our situations in private became known to the public, my reputation would come to an inevitable end." Sidney, looking at her, chuckled: "One like this would be enough, I dare say." "You are very kind, Mr. Parker," - said Charlotte. "And you are very lucky, Miss Heywood, to be fully clothed again," - Sidney amused himself by looking at her. "I think it's time for us to change the subject. Do you have the latest news from Sanditon?",- Charlotte found a promising question. "Yes, from the horse's mouth. I came from there," - Sidney agreed that the previous topic was beginning to be dangerous.  
Charlotte sat on the edge of the bench by the fireplace, and Sidney sat in a mirror on the other side. "I'm glad you find time to visit Trafalgar house," - Charlotte said sincerely. "I needed to collect my thoughts. And in this regard, the trip was more than successful. A month of thorns in London versus a saving week in Sanditon", - Sidney spoke to her in half-allusions, afraid of scaring off luck. "I absolutely do not understand how in London, with its fussiness and a million people, you can even think sensibly...", - Charlotte agreed in her own way with his conclusion. "You wouldn't want to live there, would you?”, - Sidney asked, knowing the answer. "To live? No, definitely not. Mrs. Darcy has convinced me that London can be quite satisfactory when visiting. But a permanent life there would oppress me...", - not hiding herself, told Charlotte. "Yes, I understand you. I haven't found a place in London either, even though I've lived there for years", - Sidney echoed. "How's Georgiana doing? I don't know anything about her...", - asked Charlotte with regret. “With varying success... Only she's not in Sanditon; I took her to London after you left. She still didn't like the company of the Beaufort sisters. I followed your advice and looked after her personally. Georgiana is now in our London home", - Sidney shared. "Who is she with now?”, - Charlotte asked anxiously. "With a governess. They seem to have found a common language over the past month", - Sidney explained. "Well, I'm glad to hear that. I miss Georgiana, even though she was difficult at times... Oh, did you find my sister, Alison, at Sanditon? I haven't received a letter back from her yet", - Charlotte asked enthusiastically. "Yes, we met. I even wonder if your sister will mention the circumstances of our meeting in her letter to you", - Sidney said good-naturedly. "What circumstances?”, - Charlotte asked, almost turning, but coming to her senses in time. Sidney smiled: "The fact is, I was sure it was you when the maid said Miss Heywood was in the cabinet. And when I realized that I had made a mistake by saying something unintelligible, I just left. I didn't know then that fate had prepared a real gift for me here in Norgamptonshire. At that time, I didn't know I was going to be in this county at all." Now Charlotte was smiling, and the warmth was spreading through her body: "Our trip here was not planned either, but it was a series of circumstances." "I am grateful to each of them", - Sidney said. "Me, too", - Charlotte said softly, not knowing if the two words reached his ears.  
Charlotte felt the warmth of the fire began to lull her to sleep. She yawned, unable to stand it. "Are you falling asleep? Lie down, you will be more comfortable, and I will watch your sleep. The rain isn't going to stop yet", - Sidney finished, looking out the window. The offer was tempting and Charlotte could not refuse. Since Sidney’s coat had taken the brunt of the blow, her coat was already dry enough and it had conveyed the warmth of the fireplace. Putting it on the bed, Charlotte lay down and curled up, immediately falling asleep. And for Sidney, the blissful hours of watching her sleep came. Her slow, deep breathing, the occasional flutter of her lashes, and the smile that touched her lips were the quintessence of his attraction to Charlotte. More than once he blessed the rain that fell on them.   
When Charlotte awoke, it was about four o'clock in the afternoon, and the weather had turned its sunny side to Horsefield again. Miss Heywood was covered with his coat that was already dry, and Sidney was sitting in front of her with his eyes closed. His clothes were dry, too, and he was wearing them again. But But Charlotte couldn't get a good look at him, because as soon as she moved, he came out of his slumber: "Miss Heywood, are you awake? Did you sleep well?" “Yes, thank you, I slept well. I think we should go. I'm probably already lost", - Charlotte replied.  
When they came out of the lodge and determined their approximate direction, they walked again without breaking the silence for some time.   
After looking at Charlotte and clearing his throat, Sidney said: "Miss Heywood, I know I'm going to ruin everything, but we need to go back to yesterday's conversation, or rather your last words..." Charlotte looked at him from under the brim of her hat. Sidney caught a hint of alarm in her eyes, but continued: "Your words about her... You are mistaken about her attitude towards me, she is driven by...” Sidney didn't have time to finish, because Charlotte suddenly stopped. "What is it?” - Sidney asked, looking the emotion on her face. Charlotte glanced at him and looked away again: "First my father told me that the widespread refusals to you look extremely suspicious, then..." Sidney gasped: "What? Your father? Does he know everything? He will never..." “Never what?”, - Charlotte looked at him again. Sidney controlled his emotions: "Nothing, go on." Looking down, Charlotte exhaled and said: "Last night, Lady Susan made it clear to me that the guilty one is the same person who helped to fix the situation." There was silence. Sidney's face was slowly turning purple. And then there was thunder and lightning, but not on the surface of the sky, but here on earth – three feet from Charlotte. She shuddered at the sound of his metallic voice. “How? How dare she?", - walking from side to side, sharply waving his hands, he continued to say: "What the hell is she doing in my life?! Well, of course, everything is working out now. I offered them the most favorable conditions, and they looked the other way, muttering something under their breath. Cowards! Ingratiating scoundrels! If only one of them would tell me what was going on!", - Sidney was breathing hard and often, he seemed to inhale not air but the molten lead.  
It was not the first time Charlotte had seen Sidney in a rage, but it was the most violent emotion she had ever seen. It was also completely new that she wasn't under fire. The latter fact helped her maintain a semblance of calm. "And I tried to feel sorry for her and reproached myself for not being able to do it! She would regret what she had done, she would regret it!”, - Sidney was almost out of breath, needing to catch it. Taking a moment, Charlotte moved closer and took his hand. All his tension was gone in an instant and Sidney linked his gaze with Charlotte's. And she said softly: "I believe in you." Sidney started to say something, but Charlotte stopped him by squeezing his hand tighter: “Now is not the time for words." Letting go of his hand, Charlotte took a couple of steps away and, circling around, looked at him with a smile: "And now, Mr. Parker, fulfill your promise at last – take me to Horsefield!"


	17. What's the most important thing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If Sanditon is a fictional town, why not add something completely unprecedented for its time...

The sun was setting when Miss Heywood entered the house of her good friends. In the living room, she was met by three women who were in varying degrees agitated. Georgiana, seeing Charlotte, immediately rose and went to her, saying: "Miss Heywood, where have you been? We were so scared for you; there was such a gusty wind and rain poured down from the sky, much stronger than yesterday... But we were lucky enough to wait for it halfway home in the cottage of the amiable pastor and his wife. When the clouds cleared, they did not agree to let us go for a long time, regaling us with tea and sweets. We were sure that we would find you at home when we returned... Are you, are you wet? It can be so dangerous...”, - Georgiana looked at Charlotte with genuine concern and attention. Miss Heywood was uneasy that she had unwittingly been the cause of so much agitation, and Charlotte tried to calm Mrs. Oldridge as quickly as possible: "Please don't worry about me, just like you, I was lucky to wait out the bad weather in a warm and sheltered place," - Charlotte's voice trembled slightly at the last words. "Thank God! I was relieved. Susan told me there was no cause for alarm, but I sent Ian and Brian out to find you half an hour ago... We must send someone for them," - Georgiana finally sat down on the sofa, beginning to calm down. Elizabeth chimed in: "Miss Heywood, as I understand from my friends' story, you are not interested in long trips to shops and stores (in this we are definitely similar), but tell me, maybe you still managed to find what you really need?" Charlotte started answering faster than she thought: “Yes, I mean, no... I'm not sure, the situation is uncertain.” Charlotte curtsied and ran up the stairs, closed the door of her bedroom behind her, went to the window, and leaned her forehead against the cold glass, peering out into the distance or into the depths. Lady Susan, who was still downstairs, continued to drink her tea with a satisfied smile.  
Mr. Parker reached the hotel fairly quickly. After taking a couple of long strides up the stairs, he went to his room and poured a pitcher of cold water over his head.  
When Charlotte awoke with the dawn, she decided to take a short farewell walk around the estate, she had time, as she had carefully packed all her belongings from the evening. Outside, Charlotte felt her skin tingle with its still-night chill, not dissipated by the sun's rays. It was refreshing and invigorating. Without thinking where she was going, Charlotte arrived in a couple of minutes at the place where they had parted yesterday. Here, just as she was saying good-bye to him, he caught her hand and pulled it to his chest. Miss Heywood felt his heart beat fast. Looking at her with a gaze that almost drowned Charlotte, Sidney said, "Charlotte, you are here and always will be," - and kissing her fingers, which were clenched into a fist, Sidney opened his hand with an effort of will and said, "See you soon! This is the only way I can let you go, knowing that we will meet again soon..." As Charlotte was going up the steps, she looked back — Sidney was still standing there, staring at her, and Charlotte knew what gaze.  
The sun rose higher and higher, almost reaching the roof of the house, two carriages were loaded their belongings, almost everything was ready to leave, and there was only breakfast left.  
As they started to leave the dining room, Lady Susan stopped Charlotte: "My dear, I can see from your glowing eyes that I did the right thing yesterday in taking Georgiana to another street, as soon as I saw you in the company of a certain gentleman. I certainly didn't expect you to disappear for so long. But I know you're a sensible girl and there's nothing to worry about," as Lady Susan was speaking, Charlotte's cheeks flushed treacherously. And Susan went on: "You see, I was right — nothing is a foregone conclusion. Let's see how events will develop further...", - she concluded with a sly smile.  
The carriage began to move, carrying Charlotte, as she wanted to stay in a while. "This had already happened. But now it's so different...”, - Charlotte thought as she was watching the area that had given her hope of happiness.  
Sidney, too, got up early that morning and, sitting in his room, was making the final additions to a preliminary project that he had to defend to his potential investor. When he was at Sanditon wondering what the Emir might be interested in, he could not think who would lead him to an idea that would develop into such a large-scale project. Unknowingly, the younger Miss Heywood helped him get closer to the goal.  
Mr. Wise arrived for a friend at noon. And together they went to the scheduled meeting. Sheikh Tahnun I Ibn Shahbut al-Nahya rented a large house for himself and his retinue, which was now difficult to call English. The restraint and deep cold tones of the rooms that had been inherent in them for decades were hidden behind bright carpets, low tables filled with Asian viands, and velvet cushions beside them, on which sat Arab men smoking hookahs, talking in their own language, and stroking their dark conical beards. The room was bathed in red and gold, but these were not the shades of brothels. There were luxury and an Eastern understanding of beauty. It was an unusual sight, but pleasing to the eye. There were also female representatives. After a quick glance at them, Sidney realized that they were probably English, dressed according to their guests' preferences in shimmering mother-of-pearl fabrics that completely covered only the most intimate parts of a female body, enveloping the rest in a smoky translucent veil. At the head of the table sat the Sheikh, stroking his stomach with satisfaction. With his free hand, he invited his guests to come and sit next to him.  
Sidney was breathing shallowly, the sheer importance of the meeting making it impossible for him to suppress his excitement. "Well, Mr. Parker, I'm ready to hear the details of your plan. I hope you won't disappoint me”, - said Sheikh.  
After spreading out his sketches and preliminary calculations in front of the Emir and taking a deep breath, Sidney began his presentation: "As you already know from the initial proposal, the main object of investment will be a large-scale marine entertainment and recreation complex, which will allow the small coastal town to become a year-round resort. People will be able to enjoy the warmth regardless of the season, almost like in your native land, Mr. Emir. If you look at the map of Sanditon, you will see here in the South-West behind the Assembly a place to build. Now there is a flat field, which makes it easier. Here's my sketch of the complex. Glass and steel will be used as the main materials, according to the type of greenhouses, but on an unprecedented scale. It is planned to install a removable roof so that during the summer season, visitors can see the sun and sky without any obstacles. In the cold season, but on sunny days, in addition to coal heating, the premises will be heated and illuminated with natural light, on cloudy days — lighting and heat will be provided by gas lamps under the ceiling with a system of mirrors that evenly distribute the light. The complex will be divided into two wings (for ladies and gentlemen) and a common area between them, where there will be shops, buffets, halls for children, where they will also be able to splash in the water and launch boats... In each of the wings of the building, there will be similar rooms: heated pools the size of small lakes filled with sea water, with the area around them covered with sand from the local beach, as well as bathhouses and cold fonts, wellness showers of Dr. Fuchs (this is our doctor with progressive views), and a variety of medical procedures from him. Yes, I also didn't mention that the plan also provides separate recreational areas for married couples. The lower thirteen or fifteen feet of the building will be fenced around the perimeter with frosted glass to exclude the possibility of viewing the premises from the street or from the windows of nearby houses. Sanditon is located in the immediate vicinity of the capital, much closer than other popular English resorts. In winter, the whole society moves to London, leaving both their estates and the mentioned places of rest. But I have no doubt that this set of entertainment will attract all London society, and every day we will be approached by carriages which passengers want to change the gray and cold of winter London to the always warm summer Sanditon...", - concluded his speech Mr. Parker.  
After a long pause, Sheikh Tahnun I Ibn Shahbut al-Nahya declared: "Yes, there are two reasons why I am interested in your proposal. One is caused by my vanity, and the other by my kindness. I will be the first Emir who, having independence, will earn in England honest ways, while giving the people of this country warmth and sun in the literal sense. This has never happened in our history and may never happen again! Having personally visited England, I refuse to understand how you live here with the daily rains, damp and dank. You will receive the funds you need. Just think about what else can attract visitors to your town. This is a promising direction. I think you haven't sorted out all the ideas yet. The amount indicated earlier will be provided to you in two stages in equal shares: today and in the spring of next year. Since the idea and execution will be entirely yours, and the funds will be entirely mine, I plan to receive exactly half of the company's profit. Given that I don't see any other bidders offering you money, you will regard my offer as quite fair. If you find additional investors, we will discuss new terms. I don't need more than I'm supposed to — Allah sees everything!" Sidney had no plans to discuss the shares of the business at the moment; he seemed to have lost the power of speech for a while. Mr. Wise entered the game, appreciating the Emir's sagacity and thanking him for his trust. After listening to him, the Sheikh invited his guests to treat themselves to food from the table or those that were nearby in mother-of-pearl veils. Then at last Sidney awoke, thanked the Emir for the successful transaction, and said that he did not want to lose a minute and was ready to do business this very hour. The Sheikh was pleased with this businesslike attitude and released his guests with peace and money.  
It had been a long time since Sidney had been so enthusiastic. When he reached the hotel, he immediately wrote and sent a letter to Tom, asking him to arrive in London in two days, taking with him Dr. Fuchs and James Stringer. Mr. Parker did not describe all the prospects that lay before them, except to say that a solution and means had been found and that action should be taken without delay. After a final meeting with Christopher and thanking him from the bottom of his heart for his help and support, Sidney went to London.  
After receiving the message from his brother, Tom was stunned and could not believe its contents, for fear of being deceived in his expectations and its meaning. Nevertheless, Mr. Parker put on his coat, threw his hat over his head, and, waving the letter like a banner before a battle, ran out of the house, much to a surprise of Mary and Alison in the drawing-room. He had to leave for London immediately in order to arrive on time. Running into Fuchs's waiting room, Tom showed him the letter and practically forced the resisting doctor to go home to collect the necessary things and arrive at Trafalgar house in an hour. Then Tom went to the construction site and did the same with Stringer. Only the latter did not resist, though he remained scratching his head in perplexity. Until Tom said to him, "Come on, there's no time at all!" After running home, asking for a glass of cold water and collecting his belongings, Tom said goodbye to the household and, without explaining anything to them, turned around only on the threshold with the phrase: “We are waiting for great things!”, - he slammed the door behind him.  
It was late in the evening, and the clock on the wall keeping time. But for Sidney, it flowed again in its own way. He had been waiting for his brother for several hours, and he needed to share it all with him so that the past few days would not seem like a dream from which he risked waking up more and more with each passing minute. Sidney still couldn't believe his luck and good fortune. What did he do to deserve this?  
A carriage drove up to the house, and a few minutes later Tom and Dr. Fuchs appeared on the doorstep, drinking some drops as he went, and James Stringer, watching them all curiously.  
After greeting his brother and guests, Sidney asked servants to arrange snacks and bring them to the office, where he invited all three men. Starting with the phrase: "The Sanditon project will be back on your desk, Tom, and we will bring it to life!”, - Sidney spread out his sketches in front of the men and began to tell them. They spent the whole night discussing the project. It was decided that Sidney would help James find a mentor who would teach him everything he needed, as well as provide him with a team of architects and builders. Tom was to purchase steel, glass, and other materials, and Dr. Fuchs was to purchase all the necessary equipment or parts for its further manufacture.  
A week later, the main issues were resolved and the process was launched. Tom, the doctor, and James, accompanied by the men they had hired, went to Sanditon.

For the first time in days, Sidney allowed himself to just sit at the table with his eyes closed. But his thoughts wouldn't let go. He knew that he had cheated the Emir by telling him that he had no doubt that their enterprise would be of interest to London society. Yes, he still had friends. Babington was friendly with the Prince Regent and could help, as he had already done. But now he was on a honeymoon and there was no question of his return. Crowe disappeared from the horizon. But the Parkers were going to have time to build and equip a small part of the premises by January (the type of construction allowed for such a trick), in order to generate interest in people and make them languish in anticipation of the next winter, when the construction will be completed. Sidney had no idea who to turn to for help. Georgiana pulled him out of his reverie: "Sidney, I finally found you at home." It was true that Mr. Parker had not seen her that week, leaving at dawn and returning at night. "Georgiana, how are you?", - with warmth asked Sidney. "What do you care? Tell your fiancee not to come here again when you're not here, or next time I'll scratch her eyes out," - Georgiana almost shouted. "Was Eliza here?", - with irritation asked Sidney. "She's been here three times, and you have notes from her on your desk. Haven't you seen them?”, - Georgiana's exasperation turned to bewilderment. She had noticed before that Sidney was not happy about the upcoming marriage, but before he left, he had not refused to receive her in the house and go out with her. "I ignored them, I had more important things to do," - Sidney said wearily. He got up and went to his room, and on the threshold he turned to Georgiana and added, "If she comes again... In General, do as you like,” - and so he left.  
Georgiana managed to turn the vector of his thoughts to Eliza. Sidney was torn between loving Charlotte and hating Mrs. Campion. He didn't want to see the latter again. But at the moment it was not feasible. It was necessary to convince her to break off the engagement and discuss the period and procedure for returning the funds invested by her, which were almost completely spent on returning debts to creditors. There were only a couple of days before he would leave for Derbyshire, and something had to be done.


	18. Pemberley. Return

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waiting for him with all heart ♥️

It had been a couple of days since Charlotte had returned to Pemberley. Who would have thought that being in this peaceful place, someone could wish to be in London. But that was what Charlotte felt then. More than that, part of her was already there with him.  
But and Sidney was here, in Pemberley, in her minds. As she walked, Charlotte always imagined him walking beside her, almost hearing his answers to her questions, and having a mental conversation with him.  
It upset her that the trees were losing their unspeakable brightness and splendor, dropping leaf after leaf to the ground. And the swirling wind took all the leaves off in a couple of breaths. It was impossible to negotiate with nature, but Charlotte wanted Sidney to find this place at the peak of its splendor, just as she had seen it...  
Every day was a long wait. Charlotte began to notice that her feet were leading her to the driveway, although she knew in her mind that Mr. Parker could not arrive so soon.  
To distract herself, Charlotte offered to help Mrs. Darcy with the final preparations for the hunt and the ball that followed. And time went faster. She spent her evenings in the library, which was astonishing in its scale. Charlotte strolled between the stately shelves that stretched far up, filled with books from various eras, feeling awe of the fundamental nature of the word. When she found a book that attracted her attention by its author, title, color, or even just by instinct, she would sit in an easy chair right there, cover her feet with a warm blanket, and under the protection of these walls absorb a story for the evening and part of the night.

A couple of days later, Mr. Darcy returned from London. Charlotte's help came in handy for him, too; Darcy was growing to respect and trust this young lady, and this attitude was accorded to few of those with whom he was familiar.  
It was not the first time that Brian recounted their adventures during their trip to Horsefield over dinner on the day of the manor's return.  
And Darcy joined in the conversation: “After your arrival, Miss Heywood, I have been trying to remember how I came to know the name Parker, and now that you, Brian, have mentioned the name of this man, my memory has finally told me." They all looked at Darcy for further explanation. Charlotte was all ears. Mr. Darcy did not bother: "Somehow our paths crossed, more than ten years ago, he worked for a powerful man with whom I was doing business at the time. As far as I know, he was doing a good job and could expect to be promoted soon. But one day, without explanation, he left the position, thus undermining more than one prepared deal. Since only Mr. Parker was aware of all the nuances, that gentleman missed a lot of profit, losing valuable time in business. And you surprised me, Brian, with your account of this man's heroic act." "Mr. Darcy, I'm sorry, but I know that ten years ago, Mr. Parker was going through a hard time, so please don't judge him too harshly...", — Charlotte couldn't keep silent. "Dear, you will still have the opportunity to form or rather update your own opinion of this gentleman, and perhaps your attitude towards him will change," - Darcy looked at his wife in surprise, and Elizabeth continued with a warm smile: "As a thank-you for saving Miss Heywood, I invited Mr. Parker to hunt on your behalf." Mr. Darcy smiled briefly, but remained thoughtful; he told the table only what he considered acceptable about Mr. Parker. Darcy knew more about his fall. Lady Susan pulled him out of this state: "Mr. Darcy, since we are talking about business and money, tell me if there is any recent news from this area?" After a moment's hesitation, Darcy replied: “It’s amazing that you asked, really is. When I was about to leave, I learned about the revival in the glass and steel markets, there are rumors about attracting foreign capital and some large-scale project. But, as I said, I didn't have enough time to study the situation." “Mm.. glass and steel, how interesting... Perhaps we'll have a chance to find out about that,” - Susan said conspiratorially, glancing at Charlotte.

That evening, Charlotte again took out a letter from her sister, which she read at least a dozen times, each time lingering on the last lines.  
Alison praised the sea and only regretted that it was not possible to take a dip in its healing waters. But even simple walks along the shore were very dear to her. She also wrote that she had already become attached to the children and Mrs. Parker. She mentioned that Mary invited Charlotte to stay, and that she herself would be glad to see her sister as soon as possible. Then there was a lengthy part of the letter dedicated to James Stringer. In these forceful lines, Alison recounted their conversations, expressed her admiration for the young man, as well as her worries about him. Alison could see that he was still recovering from the tragedy that had claimed his father's life. His guilt weighed heavily on him, and she could see it in his fading eyes when he spoke of it. But when he met Tom and other people, Alison saw how Stringer tried to be cheerful and enthusiastic and managed to hide what was eating at him from them. But not from her. At this point, Charlotte's eyes always filled with tears, and she thought of her good friend who had got such an unfair blow of fate. Charlotte sincerely wished him happiness.  
But at the end of the letter was the most precious part for her heart, containing the following words: 

...Mr. Sidney Parker arrived the other day. And he is not at all rude or arrogant, as you once described him, although you have written so much about him that it is difficult for me to understand what you really think of him. I very definitely think that he is a wonderful person and his family is very lucky to have him. We talked a few times, and it always came down to questions about you. I am beginning to feel that you have kept something very important from me, my dear sister... 

Rolling over on the bed while reading these lines, Charlotte almost laughed, that brought her back to the contradictory period of development of their relationship, when she was completely confused in herself and in him. And the brief positive description of Sidney from her sister made her feel something like pride... Pride and happiness that this man is so close to her, and she is so close to him.  
Charlotte had long since replied to this letter, telling both of her trip to Horsefield and of her plans for Pemberley, without mentioning only Mr. Sidney Parker.  
One of the following days, a reply was delivered that was strikingly different in its brevity from the previous letter:

Dear Charlotte,

Something unimaginable is happening. About a week ago, Mr. Tom received a mysterious message, and without giving Mary a clear explanation, went to London, saying something about great things as he was leaving. I ran to the window and saw that James and Dr. Fuchs were coming with him. How do you like this company?  
And today they’ve returned, but not alone. In the morning it has been complete pandemonium in the house. Something really enormous is expected. One thing is clear to me now — I will have a lot of work and I do not know when I will be able to write to you next!

Sincerely yours,  
Alison

P.S. I wish you a successful hunt!

This letter pleased Charlotte immensely — for it was full of enthusiasm and confidence in the future. After reading it several times and recalling the conversation between Mr. Darcy and Susan, Charlotte decided to show the letter to the latter and get her opinion.

Miss Heywood found Lady Susan in a cozy little sitting-room that looked out over raspberry bushes and a distant pond covered with many water-lily leaves. Since the first frosts had not yet visited Derbyshire, some of them continued to bloom.  
Charlotte paused for a moment on the threshold, for Elizabeth and her younger daughter were in the room with Susan, but when she saw that the latter were engaged in reading one of the funny children's books, Charlotte greeted them and went to her friend and handed her a letter. As it was being read, Lady Susan's smile became more pronounced, and when she finished and returned the letter to Charlotte, she answered the mute question of her protégé: "Well, my dear girl, your gentleman is really not sitting still, and more than meets my expectations. I'm almost proud of him. If he needs help, he can count on me, I promise you that. And you, Charlotte, I believe you will soon be walking down the aisle..." “I was told this not so long ago, but it didn't make any sense to me at the time...", - embarrassed and hiding a smile, said Charlotte, because she saw that Elizabeth was attracted by their conversation. Lady Susan, on the other hand, could not help saying: "It may even happen that when you reach our age, you will occupy as prominent a position in society as I or Mrs. Darcy, or even more..." Looking around, Charlotte replied with a laugh: “I find it extremely difficult to imagine this. I always knew (on the level of a premonition) that I would leave my native land and find my destination, but what you say goes beyond all bounds..." “Why do you have to limit yourself to any bounds? Do you think Mrs. Darcy always knew that she would one day be lady of Pemberley? A year before the wedding, she would have laughed in the face of someone who would have suggested such a "nonsense". Am I right, Elizabeth?", - Susan said to her friend. Elizabeth's face lit up with a smile: "Absolutely. Like you, Miss Heywood, I was born and raised on a modest estate, and never went anywhere until I was twenty-two. My source of knowledge and hope was books and my father...", - Elizabeth's last words made her sad, and then she finished: “And with Darcy, we went through such a series of obstacles, carefully constructed on both sides by pride and prejudice, that it would have been enough for a whole book...”  
Charlotte was again struck by their similarity, or rather now she began to understand its root causes. Meanwhile, Susan continued: "As for me, I thought I was going to have a quiet family life in the comfort and warmth of a country cottage, all covered with curly roses... Who would believe that now?..  
One day, in the woods near our house, sir Worcester was attacked, and I found him bleeding and called for help. Then he told me that he loved me at first sight, mistaking me for an angel. I fell in love with him after our wedding, but with all my strength, and my heart's longing for him will never pass. My father's affairs were in a distressing state at that time, so I could not refuse sir Worcester's so sincere offer of marriage. Certainly, my lack of heartfelt attachment to any gentleman helped me in this. At first I had a hard time in the capital, some expected too much from me, others, on the contrary, did not expect anything. And I can't say which of these things weighed more heavily on me. But,  
gradually, my character opened up and I began to realize that I was suitable for such a life as no one else. After a year or so, people came to bow to me who had not even looked at me before. And only I decided who and how to spend my time with. I was happily married and still in demand in society, and no one can hurt me, because I can smell rotten people a mile away. Just as I immediately feel people who are kind and pure, and their sincere feelings are not a secret to me..." Charlotte listened to Susan's story with tears in her eyes. And both stories, in the end, spurred her to believe in her future with renewed vigor.

With the hunt looming, Pemberley lost his peace for a while — as numerous guests began to arrive. Charlotte's breathing quickened every time a new carriage drove up to the house. But none of passengers was able to meet her expectations. In contrast to Elizabeth's expectations, she lit up with happiness when she first learned of the arrival of her sister Jane with her husband and children. Mrs. Darcy's younger sisters were also expected to arrive, but the meeting of the two older ones could hardly be surpassed.  
Charlotte was introduced every now and then, smiling, talking, and laughing. But her heart kept asking her the same question: "When will he come?" At times, Miss Heywood began to fear that Sidney would be delayed by something or someone, or that he would not be able to come at all. But she dismissed these disturbing thoughts, replacing them with this simple statement: "He has promised. He’ll come. It cannot be otherwise."


	19. Rupture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone has tipping points, but some of them are weaker, and some of them are sharper...

Closing the bedroom door behind him, Mr. Parker sank into a hard chair, his head thrown back under the weight of his thoughts, and sank into the abyss.

That morning, Sidney Parker got up earlier than usual, dressed quickly, refused a full breakfast, grabbed only a bun from the table that still held the heat of the oven, and took one sip of tea, hurried to the office. He was anxious to finish all his urgent business and meet Eliza as soon as possible. Sidney hadn't seen her in the three weeks she'd spent with her cousin and her new husband at their country home in Hampshire.  
On the way to her house, Sidney couldn't stop smiling at his fate, because it had everything in it: a job with prospects, an imminent marriage to the woman he loved, and a happy future opening up before them.  
The first time he'd seen her at a ball, she chatting gaily with her friends and a few gentlemen, Sidney watched Eliza and the seconds stretched into minutes for him, he caught her every move, every gesture, until suddenly she looked at him. Sidney Parker was embarrassed and looked away, but he steeled himself, and the next minute he came up to her, asked an acquaintance to introduce him, and then asked her to dance. Since that evening, they had hardly parted (to the extent that decency permitted). One day Sidney realized that he couldn't wait any longer and decided to ask for her hand in marriage.  
He was so proud of himself that such a beautiful, sophisticated and desirable young lady turned her attention to him and accepted his offer of marriage. The future union was approved by relatives on both sides and preparations began for the wedding, which by now was less than two weeks away.  
While they were apart, Sidney could not stop thinking of her, of the kisses he had stolen from her, and of the happiness that already looked in the window with its blinding rays.

"Sidney! How I've missed you!”, - Eliza ran up to him when she saw him in the living room. "Elise, dear, me too," - Sidney said in response, kissing her hands. They sat down next to each other on the sofa and Eliza enthusiastically began her story: "You have no idea what a magical place I have spent the last few weeks. It's not even a mansion, it's a castle! Just think of it, it is served by a valet, a butler, fourteen footmen, twenty-five maids, twenty-five gardeners, and three cooks. During the time I spent there, I didn't have time to visit half the rooms! How lucky my stupid cousin is, I still can't believe it! And what a ball was given in honor of the new Lady! I wish you were there." "You know I have a lot of work to do, my share of the inheritance is not enough to buy and maintain a suitable house for us, and I do everything I can to make sure that we have this opportunity. For the first time, of course, we will live in our London home, I spoke to Tom and he approved of it," - Sidney explained, and after passing his eyes over his fiancee, remarked: "I'm glad you had a good time. You're glowing!" “Yes, this place made a lasting impression on me. By the way, how are you doing in business?", - said Miss Stone. "Very, very successful, actually. I was even hinted at the possibility of an early promotion. I invited my employer to the wedding, using one of the reserved seats, hoping that you wouldn't mind..." Eliza smiled: “Of course I don't mind. Closer acquaintance with the powerful of this world has not harmed anyone yet." “Nicely. And in return, he invited you and me to dinner for his daughter's birthday this Thursday. You're the same age as her," - Sidney added. "That's just fine, I'll try to get to know both her and his wife," - Eliza began to plan. "He's been a widower for several years," - Sidney put in. "Oh, I see, then all the more reason for his daughter to need a good friend that I can become," - Miss Stone concluded with a sly smile.

Arriving at the celebration, Sidney immediately went in search of the house’s owner, holding Eliza's arm. "Mr. Campion, may I present my fiancee, Miss Stone," - Sidney said proudly when he found him. Mr. Campion certainly approved of Mr. Parker's choice: "Ah, there you are, famous Miss Eliza Stone. I'm very pleased to meet you. Let me introduce you to my daughter," - Mr. Campion glanced around in search of Miss Campion and beckoned her with a wave of his hand. The girls quickly found a common language and disappeared from sight for a while. But Sidney was not to be bored, for Mr. Campion had spent the evening introducing him to the most influential gentlemen in London, speaking of him as his right-hand man. Mr. Parker did not even have time to remember all the names and fields of activity, so quickly did the faces change. When he finally spotted Eliza, he went to ask her to the final dance, but Mr. Campion beat him to it. Sidney was annoyed, but didn't show it. After all, they had their whole lives ahead of them.

But for the next three days, he couldn't see Eliza, because she said she was ill and didn't see anyone. On the fourth day, she sent a note to Sidney asking him to visit her. Within half an hour, Mr. Parker was at her house.  
He was a little alarmed by her coldness and aloofness, but he put it down to her illness. Sidney wanted to check on her health, but Miss Stone was the first to say, "Sidney, I have to apologize to you, and I'm doing it." "What is it?”, - Sidney asked, the tone of her words sending a chill through him. Eliza took a deep breath and said, "I'm sorry, but I cannot marry you and I break off our engagement."  
There was an oppressive silence, but the last words continued to beat in Sidney's head. Sitting down, Sidney continued to stare at Eliza, unable to tell if he was even breathing.  
Ms. Stone walked around the room and quickly said, "Look, I want to enjoy all the pleasures of life now, not in ten or twenty years when you can get closer to the position of Mr. Campion and others like him... And I can afford it! And I will regret all my life if I refuse!.. And I'm honest with you...”  
"What? Are you honest? What are you talking about?”, - Sidney felt a surge of anger. "He made me a proposal of marriage and gave me time to make a decision. Today I will give him a positive answer. There's no changing that," - Eliza said with her head held high. Sidney jumped up from his chair and was in front of her in two steps: "Who? Who is this man? It happened that night, didn't it?" “No, the next day," - Eliza said, taking a step back. "I ask who?”, - Sidney was furious. "Mr. Campion," - came the reply. Mr. Parker recoiled from his now-ex-fiancee, stunned and crushed.  
"It will not affect your career in any way, he will promote you as planned. He also thinks that you are still too young to get married and all this is not serious. You will remain in charge of his business in London, and I and Mr. Campion will go to the estate, and later abroad for a few years. And then things might turn out so that we can be together again...", - Eliza finally fully explained. "I can't believe my ears... What the hell are you talking about?.. I can't stay here any longer. I wish you every happiness and ask you to forgive me!”, - seizing his top hat and cane, Sidney stormed out of her father's house, slamming the door so hard that the windows rattled, and never returned.

Sidney did not notice how he was inside the walls of his home. He bumped into Tom and went into the living room, his brother following: "Sidney, my God, you don't have a face on, what's wrong? Something with Eliza?" “With her? She's fine! She's getting married! I wished her happiness!", - Sidney screamed. Tom opened his mouth wordlessly, unable to understand what was happening. Sidney went to his brother and, putting his hands on his shoulders (he needed support), forced out the words: "She broke off the engagement, Tom, she betrayed me!" “But the wedding is just days away...", - Tom stopped. With a bitter look at his brother, Sidney slowly sank to the floor and covered his face with his hands: "I love her and I hate her! I hate!” Tom sat down next to him: "Sidney, brother, it hurts me to look at you. Don't do this, everything will work out," - Tom tried to help, being in a state of shock. Sidney gasped and jumped up, shouting, "Will everything work out?! How?! Cursed be the day when I had got a job with Mr. Campion.” “What's he got to do with it?”, - Tom asked, getting up, confused. Clutching his head, Sidney replied, "It's him! He made her a proposal, which she accepted! For money and luxury, Tom, which I can't give her! Although, really, what does he have to do with it? If someone else had come along with the money, she might have accepted his proposal. But it was him! What a cruel irony! I introduced them to each other," - Sidney finished, slamming his hand against the doorjamb. "What are you going to do now, Sidney?”, - Tom had to regret the question. With wild eyes, Sidney headed for the exit: "I'm going to see him now! I..." “No, no, no, Sidney, I won't let you go anywhere in this state," - Tom said, catching up with his brother and blocking his way. Sidney tried to push him away, and Tom had to call a servant to help. But Sidney continued to struggle, losing all control. Tom had no choice but to hit his brother and make him lose consciousness.

The old Sidney Parker no longer existed; he was gone, along with the hope of a happy life. Sidney quickly became a regular in some of the worst places in London: gambling dens, brothels, and other unsavory dens where the hell was going on. Mr. Parker became a heavy drinker, coming home in the morning and sometimes disappearing for days at a time.  
At first Tom did not resist this, hoping that his brother would soon recover and come to his senses; at any rate, Sidney no longer showed any intention of finding Campion, and God only knows what to do with him.  
Mr. Campion had sent for Parker several times to help him with his business, but Tom had sent messengers back with a strong request to leave them alone.  
And Sidney seemed to have forgotten all about it. It was a kind of prostration, he following only his basic instincts.  
Tom soon learned that there was nothing left in his brother's accounts. He had squandered and mostly lost his share of the inheritance and all that he had earned from Campion... Letters began to arrive at the Parker house demanding payment of card debts. Tom realized that this could not go on. After some thought, he decided to take drastic measures and send his brother as far away from London and England as possible — to Antigua. Tom hesitated for a long time. On the one hand, it was a place where you could earn good money and even get rich, and on the other — fall below any human standards. But the situation was getting worse every day, and Tom saw no other way out. He hoped with all his heart that a change of scene and a new job would save his brother. It didn't take much to persuade Sidney; it didn't seem to matter where he was or what he did.  
And that day, when Mr. Sidney Parker went up the ladder to the ship, Eliza was walking down the aisle.


End file.
